FRAGILE
by Run Maharani
Summary: Sungmin adalah seseorang yang rapuh, dan hanya Kyuhyunlah yang bisa menerimanya dengan tulus. Kyumin pairing, Boys Love, Mpreg. akankah Siwon membantu mereka? Mohon maaf sebelumnya.. Silakan baca apdetan saya.
1. Chapter 1

Pertama dan utama sekali saya ingin mohon ampun pada Allah atas kenistaan saya yang telah tega membuat epep beginian.. Maapkan saya ya Allah.. Ampuni dosa sayah.. *sujut-sujut*

Terus saya mau ingatkan kalo ini **EPEP M-PREG** alias **MALE PREGNANCY**, so if you against this kind of thing, press the reset *loh?* hehe..

Saya emang sangat payah bikin pendahuluan epep. Yah, semuanya tau sendiri aja yah kalo SUJU milik ELF.. Daripada kebanyakan bacot, silakan dibaca aja ya.. ^^

**~*Rn*~**

**I know how that illness tortures you.**

**I know how fragile you are.**

**But am I wrong if I love you to the point I can't even breath?**

**Does my love torture you more?**

**~*Rn*~**

"Min.."

Pria berambut ikal itu masuk ke ruangan yang dicat serba putih. Di dalam ruangan itu ada pria lain yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan di tubuhnya terdapat alat-alat medis yang menopang kehidupannya.

Pria berwajah manis yang pucat itu terbangun mendengar namanya disebut. Dan saat dia menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, perasaannya memburuk.

"Min, aku membutuhkanmu.."

Sungmin, nama pria yang tengah tergeletak di ranjang kamar itu. Kalau ada yang mengira itu ruangan rumah sakit, maka dia akan menjawab, bukan! Sungmin tidak sedang ada di rumah sakit, melainkan di sebuah ruangan di dalam rumah luas dari Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi seperti ruangan ICU di sebuah rumah sakit mewah.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun, seorang dokter muda yang sangat tampan dan kaya, sampai dia bisa melakukan semua itu..

Siapa dia? Tentu saja bukan seorang dokter biasa. Dia adalah orang yang sangat mencintai Sungmin. Dan cintanya itulah yang membuat Lee Sungmin tetap terbaring di ruangan itu. Bukan hanya karena leukimia yang dideritanya, namun karena Kyuhyun membutuhkannya. Ya. Kyuhyun membutuhkannya.

"Min.." dia berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya. Dia mencintai namja itu. Tapi apa yang dia terima sungguh membuatnya ragu akan perasaannya. Kyuhyun bilang dia mencintai Sungmin. Namun kesangsian Sungmin tidak bisa terbantahkan, mengingat hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan seringkali menyakitinya.

Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak peduli bahwa Sungmin sedang kesakitan, dia sakit parah. Tapi yang Kyuhyun tau hanya dirinya, hanya kepentingannya saja. Namun di saat yang lain, dia bisa menjadi sangat lembut, seolah-olah Sungmin adalah benda mahal berharga yang mudah pecah. Ya, Kyuhyun memang bagaikan dua sisi mata uang.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka masker oksigen yang menjadi penopang hidup Sungmin. Sungmin kaget, karena benda yang sangat dia butuhkan saat ini malah dilepaskan dari tubuhnya.

"Miin.."

Kyuhyun lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Pelan, sangat pelan dan lembut. Dia melumat pelan bibir pucat itu, mengulum yang sebelah atas dan menghisapnya. Kegiatan itu juga dia lakukan untuk bibir bawah namja manis itu.

Tapi perlahan, ciuman itu berubah liar. Kyuhyun mempercepat temponya hingga bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar bagaikan nyanyian indah di telinga Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha membuka bibir Sungmin, meruntuhkan pertahanan namja itu agar dia bisa menguasai Sungmin lebih jauh lagi. Sungmin hanya patuh, dia tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Dia membuka mulutnya dan kemudian benda asing yang sudah familiar bagi lidahnya menyusup ke dalam mulutnya, memberi sensasi indah sekaligus menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun menelusuri rongga mulut Sungmin tanpa terlewat satu spot pun. Perlahan, namja tinggi itu naik ke atas kasur yang ditiduri Sungmin sambil merengkuh kepala bagian belakang Sungmin. Dia terus dan terus melumat bibir itu sampai memerah tidak peduli kalau namja yang ada di bawahnya tidak punya kekuatan sedikitpun untuk bergerak.

Sungmin kehabisan oksigen, dia membuka bibirnya yang masih dilumat Kyuhyun, mencoba mendapatkan sedikit saja oksigen untuk tetap mempertahankan hidupnya. Kyuhyun yang sadar akan hal itu segera meniupkan udara ke dalam mulut Sungmin, tanpa ingin melepas bibirnya dari benda yang membuatnya ketagihan itu.

Udara yang ditiupkan Kyuhyun jelas tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen Sungmin. Perlahan, tangan Sungmin beralih ke dadanya, menahan sesak yang teramat sangat.

"Mmmhhh.." Sungmin berusaha memberi sinyal bahwa dia kesakitan. Dan untunglah Kyuhyun sepertinya mengerti akan hal itu. Dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin. Dia lalu mengelap sekitar bibir Sungmin yang basah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hahh.. hah.. hah.." Sungmin mencengkeram dadanya, karena oksigen sepertinya menolak masuk ke paru-parunya.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun segera memasangkan kembali masker oksigen itu ke mulut Sungmin tanpa memindahkan tubuhnya dari atas Sungmin. Sungmin pun menikmati udara yang dialirkan dari tabung lewat masker itu dengan bernapas sepuasnya.

"Mmmh.." Kyuhyun berpindah dari bibir ke lehernya. Kyuhyun menciumnya, menjilatnya, menghisap dan menggigitnya, meninggalkan kissmark yang berbentuk seperti lebam. Kyuhyun berpindah ke dadanya, membuka piyama yang dia kenakan. Sungmin tau apa yang akan menimpanya sebentar lagi.

"Kyuhh~~ Ja..ngan.. Se..karang.. Ahhh~~ Tubuhku sa..kit~~" kata Sungmin memelas. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya, membuat Sungmin mendesah tertahan.

"Aku janji akan lembut, Min.. Aku membutuhkanmu.." Sungmin meneteskan airmatanya. Kata-kata itulah yang menyakitinya. Menurutnya Kyuhyun membutuhkannya, sebagai pemuas nafsu. Bukan karena dengan tulus mencintainya.

"Ahhhh~~" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, di antara rasa sakit dan lemas juga nikmat yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih terlalu lemah bahkan untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Dia hanya mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya saja.

Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya. Dia sedikit menjauhkan tangan Sungmin yang ditancapi infus agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan dengan Sungmin. Sambil memberi kissmark di perut Sungmin, tangan kiri Kyuhyun meremas dada kanan Sungmin dan tangan kirinya berjalan ke tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin. Begitu tangannya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang dia cari, dia langsung meremasnya dengan kuat, membuat Sungmin mengejang seketika.

"AAAHH~~~"

Sungmin melemas saat dia merasakan sesuatu dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadap tubuh bagian bawahnya. Awalnya lembut dan bisa dinikmati (?) namun perlahan, Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Sungmin dan melakukan sesuatu yang dengan sukses menggelinjangkan Sungmin tanpa ampun. Sekujur tubuh Sungmin bergetar karena tubuh lemahnya tidak kuasa mendapat service yang begitu hebat dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa pandangannya mengabur, kepala belakangnya berdenyut nyeri seiring dengan gerakan-gerakan Kyuhyun yang tiada habisnya. Sungmin merasa kesadarannya akan segera hilang, namun Kyuhyun seakan mengontrol dirinya.

Gerakan Kyuhyun semakin cepat, Sungmin tidak kuasa menahan sakit dan kenikmatan yang menjalarinya secara bersamaan. Napas Sungmin kian sesak, masker oksigen sudah tidak membantunya lagi. Dia menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatannya untuk mencengkeram selimutnya saat dia merasakan kedutan hebat di tubuh bagian bawahnya, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Dan benar saja. Dalam beberapa kocokan saja Sungmin mengejang kembali. Kualitas kesadarannya kian memburuk saat erangan keluar dari mulutnya.

"AAHHH~~~ hah.. hah.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Kesadarannya sudah benar-benar diambang batas, kegiatan Kyuhyun mungkin memang seharusnya terasa nikmat, namun dalam kondisi Sungmin yang selemah itu, terasa bagaikan alat yang membunuh kesadarannya secara perlahan.

"Miin.. Jangan tidur dulu, jagi.. Aku mohon.." Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sungmin dengan gerakan lembut dan penuh cinta. Dia lalu menidukan kepalanya di dada Sungmin sambil mendengar detak jantung orang yang paling dia cintai itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan menjalarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min.. Sungguh sangat mencintaimu.." Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang kecil Sungmin dengan gerakan protektif. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lalu mencium kening Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bergerak, karena memang tenaganya sudah nyaris habis, hanya tertinggal untuk sekedar mempertahankan kesadarannya saja. Dia merasakan Kyuhyun membelai kepalanya lagi.

"Min, kumohon bangunlah, sayang.. Buka matamu.." bagaikan dihipnotis, Sungmin mematuhi kata-kata Kyuhyun. Mata sayunya berair dan merah, menunjukkan bahwa dia sangatlah lelah dan kesakitan. Perlahan, airmata meleleh dari mata indahnya, yang dengan sukses berhasil melukai hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghapus airmata itu dengan gerakan lembut. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan setetes air mengenai pipinya. Jelas bukan airmatanya. Namun airmata Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang merasa kaget segera menatap Kyuhyun yang kini ada di atasnya.

"Airmatamu.. menyakitiku, Min.. Jangan lagi.. Jangan.. Kumohon.." Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin, menikmati sensasi dingin di kulit Sungmin. Bagaikan anak kecil, Kyuhyun menangis terisak-isak di sana. Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal selain diam. Hanya diam.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin. Bagaikan mendengar sedenting harapan yang paling dia tunggu, Kyuhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin dengan penuh cinta.

"Jangan tolak aku lagi, Min.. Jangan tolak aku.. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu.." Sungmin mematung. Sebegitu inginnya kah Kyuhyun atas dirinya? Sebegitu cintakah sampai harus seperti ini?

Sejujurnya, Sungmin mungkin mencintai Kyuhyun lebih dari apa yang mampu Kyuhyun lakukan. Cinta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sangat besar, sampai-sampai dia rela mendapat perlakuan sebegitu rupa. Sampai jiwa dan raganya terasa remuk redam.

Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang menerima keadaan Sungmin. Lain halnya dengan kedua orangtua Sungmin yang membuangnya sejak kecil. Lain dengan orang-orang yang menatap kasihan dengan kondisi Sungmin yang tidak kunjung membaik. Leukimia menggerogotinya sejak lama, sampai dia hampir mati karenanya.

Namun di tengah perjuangan Sungmin mempertahankan hidupnya, saat Sungmin berada di antara perjuangan untuk hidup dan jurang keputus-asaan, seorang dokter muda yang tampan datang dan dia memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan.. menerima. Bukan pandangan jijik maupun pandangan kasihan. Dokter bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah orang pertama yang menerima Sungmin dengan kondisinya yang sedemikian rupa.

Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tidak jatuh cinta dengan segala perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun untuknya? Dia yang memeluk Sungmin saat dirinya kesakitan setelah terapi. Dia yang menidurkan Sungmin saat matanya tidak bisa terpejam lantaran sakit yang mendera setiap senti tubuhnya. Dia yang mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja saat bahkan bernapas saja susah untuknya. Ya. Kyuhyun yang memberi dia harapan untuk hidup lebih lama.

Tapi Kyuhyun adalah lelaki yang posesif. Menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak bisa membalas segala perlakuan tanda cintanya, Kyuhyun malah merasa Sungmin tidak mencintainya. Kyuhyun sering sekali menandai tubuh Sungmin, menurutnya itu agar semua orang tau kalau Sungmin adalah miliknya. Dia seringkali mengajak—atau memaksa—Sungmin bercinta hanya untuk memastikan bahwa hati Sungmin terikat dengan hatinya. Namun di tengah proses itu, dia berhenti.

Hanya karena Sungmin tidak berteriak, bukan berarti dia tidak kesakitan. Hanya karena Sungmin tidak menolak, bukan berarti dia mau. Dan airmata yang mengalir di pipi Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengambil kendali atas dirinya, tidak cukup menunjukkan kalau Sungmin sangatlah kesakitan. Bagi Kyuhyun itu tidak jelas, dia tidak tau itu.

"Min, terima aku sekali saja Min.. Tolonglah.." Sungmin lelah mendengar permohonan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat menderita itu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin saat itu, tapi kemudian dia dengan susah payah melebarkan pahanya yang masih di bawah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, merasa tidak percaya akan apa yang barusaja dilakukan Sungmin. Itu artinya Sungmin memberinya izin untuk memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya, lagi. Namun kini dengan restu dari pemilik tubuh yang tanpa cela itu.

"Min?" tanya Kyuhyun, hanya sebagai konfirmasi.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

"Lakukanlah, Kyu.. Miliki aku semamumu.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian agar nantinya dia tidak menyesali keputusannya.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasi itu. Lama. Sudah lama Sungmin terbaring seperti itu. Sudah lama pula Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yang sangat kuat terhadap sosok yang rapuh itu.

Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin yang kian lama kian tirus. Kyuhyun penasaran bagaimana bentuk pipi itu kalau warnanya merona, berisi, dan penuh dengan tanda-tanda kehidupan lainnya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali melihatnya. Ingin sekali.

Jantung Sungmin terasa terselimuti oleh sesuatu yang hangat saat manik hitam milik Kyuhyun menghujaninya dengan tatapan penuh dengan ketulusan. Sungmin tidak bisa menolak, dia benar-benar menyukai namja itu. Dan menurutnya, mungkin sudah saatnya dia membuat Kyuhyun bahagia.

Karena selama ini sudah sangat banyak yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuknya. Dia bahkan bingung bagaimana caranya membalas semua itu. Dan mungkin waktunya untuk membalas kebaikan Kyuhyun sudah tiba. Dengan memberikan Kyuhyun kesuciannya (?)

Jangan salah. Ini bukan karena Sungmin merasa berhutang budi. Tapi karena Sungmin takut jika untuk selamanya dia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan napas Kyuhyun lagi. Dia takut waktunya akan tiba lebih cepat daripada yang dia kira, sehingga cintanya untuk Kyuhyun tertinggal, tanpa Kyuhyun sempat merasakannya.

Sungmin tidak mau itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak mata kiri Sungmin.

"Demi Tuhan, Min.."

Lalu berpindah ke kelopak mata kanannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar helaan napas berat Sungmin lewat masker oksigennya. Dia sadar kalau untuk bernapas saja Sungmin harus menggunakan lebih dari setengah tenaganya yang tersisa.

Apalagi bila dia melakukan hal 'itu' pada Sungmin?

Apa dia setega itu? Bukankah dia mencintai Sungmin?

Dia menatap Sungmin kembali. Wajah itu sepertinya ketakutan. Dia ragu. Sesuatu seolah-olah menohoknya. Memukul kepalanya bagaikan godam sehingga terasa begitu menyiksa. Sebenarnya, siapa dia? Apa dia benar-benar manusia?

Bahkan siapapun yang melihat keadaan Sungmin seperti ini, tidak akan tega bahkan hanya sekedar membawanya bicara terlalu lama. Sungmin begitu lemah, begitu rapuh. Sedikit saja perlakuan di luar batas, akan sangat menyakitinya.

Apalagi kalau Kyuhyun memaksa untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri? Seberapa besar rasa sakit yang akan Sungmin derita karena itu?

Sesuatu bagaikan menarik Kyuhyun. Dia turun dari tempat tidur itu, lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Sungmin yang merasakan sesuatu yang menghimpitnya tiba-tiba hilang, membuka matanya. Kyuhyun kemudian meluruskan kaki Sungmin, merapikan baju dan selimutnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." panggilnya lemah. Kyuhyun menunduk lalu membelai rambut Sungmin dengan sangat lembut.

"Ssh.. Maafkan aku.. Jangan membenciku.. Jangan, Min.. Aku tidak akan melukaimu.." Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sungmin.

"Kyu~"

"Tidurlah sayang.. Aku akan menjagamu.." Kyuhyun lalu duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Sungmin. Dia menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin. Dia mengumpulkan keyakinannya. "Aku ingin merasakan cintamu, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tergelak miris. Dia hanya takut kalau keinginannya yang sangat itu membuatnya berhalusinasi.

"Apa? Kau mengantuk, Min.. Tidurlah.." Kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Namun kemudian, Sungmin menarik tangannya.

"Tidak, Kyu.. Aku dalam keadaan sadar sekarang. Aku juga ingin.. kau merasakan cintaku.. Aku mohon, lakukanlah.." setetes airmata meluncur dari sudut mata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghapus airmata itu, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Min.. Aku takut.. jika ini akan menyakitimu. Aku ingin kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu bukan semata-mata untuk ini.."

"Tidak, Kyu.. Aku mohon.."

Melihat mata Sungmin yang mengejawantahkan ketulusan, Kyuhyun pun merasa yakin. Dia membuka masker oksigen Sungmin lalu menggantinya dengan yang berbentuk selang. Dia tidak ingin masker itu mengganggunya, dan lebih tidak mau lagi kalau Sungmin kesulitan bernapas.

Dia mulai melumat bibir tipis yang pucat itu lagi. Sungmin membalasnya walalupun hanya sejauh yang dia bisa. Malam itu, Sungmin menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Sungmin mencoba menyembunyikan ringisannya meskipun sakit menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Namun dia bahagia. Seiring gerakan Kyuhyun yang lembut dan penuh cinta, dia merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah dia dapat sebelumnya. Dia mengejawantahkan cinta sebanyak yang dia bisa. Dan entah kenapa.. rasanya dia memiliki harapan dan semangat hidup yang baru..

**~*Rn*~**

**My heart understands what it needs..**

**It needs you..**

**Eventhough my pathetic weak body is ready to give my hopes up anytime.**

**But whenever I am with you,**

**That hopes just keep coming..**

**~*Rn*~**

~Dua Minggu Kemudian~

Keadaan Sungmin sudah mulai membaik. Suasana hatinya sepertinya juga sangat bagus. Kyuhyun selalu menjaganya, setiap waktu. Dia bahkan sudah tidak bergantung lagi dengan tabung oksigen. Dia juga bisa makan meskipun sedikit. Dia sudah sering tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun lebih bahagia daripada itu.

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Sungmin dengan membawakan sarapan lengkap dengan segelas susu. Sungmin masih tertidur, dan Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur Sungmin.

Namun Kyuhyun melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak begitu baik. Sungmin sedang meringis, bahkan dia bermandikan keringat dingin. Naluri dokter Kyuhyun langsung bekerja. Dia mengecek suhu tubuh Sungmin dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sungmin. Dingin.

Merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun membuka matanya. Dia memandang sayu ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mana yang sakit, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Tidak tau, Kyu.. Badanku lemas sekali.. Rasanya hampir sama dengan sehabis terapi.. Mual.." jawab Sungmin lemah. Kyuhyun segera mengambil stetoskopnya yang ada di atas meja Sungmin, lalu mengecek detak jantung orang yang dicintainya itu. Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Tarik napas, Min.." kata Kyuhyun sambil mendengar detakan dalam dada Sungmin dan sesekali memindahkan ujung stetoskopnya.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

"Ya? Ada yang sakit, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sarat dengan nada kekhawatiran.

"Aku.. ingin muntah.." kata Sungmin terbata-bata. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambilkan wadah yang ada di dekat ranjang Sungmin. Namun dia menolak.

"Min? Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran atas penolakan Sungmin. Dia menjauhkan wadah itu dengan tangannya.

"Antarkan aku ke kamar mandi.."

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera menggendong Sungmin bridal style ke kamar mandi yang ada di sudut ruangan. Dia menurunkan Sungmin tepat di dekat wastafel. Sungmin menopang berat badannya pada kedua sisi wastafel itu.

"Hoeekk.." Sungmin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kyuhyun memijat tengkuknya dengan lembut dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia lingkarkan di pinggang Sungmin untuk menopang berat badannya.

"Hoeekk.. Hoekk.." Sungmin muntah tanpa jeda. Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin khawatir saja. Sungmin sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menopang berat badannya sendiri, namun dia tetap muntah, seolah-olah tidak akan berhenti.

"Kyu, aku.. lelah.. Hoekk.." muntahan Sungmin hanya berupa cairan saja, menunjukkan memang tidak ada yang dia makan sejak kemarin. Bahkan cairan itu bercampur dengan asam lambung membuat kerongkongan Sungmin diselimuti oleh rasa pahit.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tetap memijat tengkuk Sungmin, dan menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Kyuhyun kasihan melihat Sungmin seperti itu, dia pasti menderita. Namun tidak ada obat yang bisa mengobati muntah, kan?

"Haaah.. hhahh.. hhahh.." Sungmin menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena muntahnya yang beruntun itu seolah-olah tidak membiarkannya bahkan untuk bernapas pun. Kyuhyun menghidupkan keran lalu membasuh mulut Sungmin. Sungmin yang lelah itu menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Kyuhyun dan menopangkan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Mereka ada dalam posisi berpelukan sekarang.

"Aku gendong ke tempat tidur ya, Min.. Aku akan beri obat penghilang mual." Kata Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin menggeleng. Dia segera melepas pelukannya lalu kembali menghadap ke wastafel.

"Hoeekk.. hoekk.." dia muntah lagi. Setelah merasa mualnya sedikit berkurang, Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan dagunya lagi ke bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelai punggung Sungmin dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Lama mereka dalam posisi itu, Kyuhyun pun tidak berniat mengajak Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidurnya, dia hanya membiarkan Sungmin bertopang di tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan dada Sungmin naik turun dengan teratur dan napasnya menderu dengan pelan dan tenang. Kyuhyun bersyukur karena akhirnya Sungmin tertidur, setidaknya dia tidak akan muntah lagi dan dia juga bisa istirahat untuk mengumpulkan tenanganya yang terkuras habis untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya tadi.

Kyuhyun membopong Sungmin ke tempat tidurnya, membaringkan lalu menyelimutinya. Dia menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi Sungmin. Wajah kekasihnya itu tampak sangat lelah, membuat Kyuhyun kasihan. Dia membelai rambut Sungmin dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Padahal tidak melakukan terapi, tapi kenapa bisa muntah-muntah begini? Apa Sungmin masuk angin? Atau dia salah makan? Atau.. Ah, mana mungkin! Kami baru melakukannya sekali, tidak mungkin bisa langsung hamil. Tapi.. ah.. ada apa sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mhh.. Kyuh~.." panggil Sungmin dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Apa, Min? Apa mau muntah lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau minum, Kyu.." dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambilkan air dalam gelas, lalu membantu Sungmin untuk meminumnya lewat pipet.

"Aku kenapa lagi, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas di atas meja. "Perutku terasa seperti diaduk-aduk.. Mual sekali.." jelas Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Min.. Kau tidur saja dulu, ya.. Mungkin hanya masuk angin biasa. Tidurlah.." suruh Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mematuhi kata-kata kekasihnya itu dan segera terlarut di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Semoga pikiranku tadi salah, Min.. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil memandang wajah pucat Sungmin.

~T.B.C~

Oke, epep ini Cuma sekitar tiga sampai lima chapter mungkin. Aku gak tau apa yang bikin aku tergila-gila dengan Mpreg, dan saat aku nyari epep yang begituan, yang keluar malah full NC. Kagak kuaaattt.. Lagian yang aku harapkan itu, yang Ukenya menderita.. Hahahah.. Analisaku, semakin sayang aku dengan satu tokoh, semakin besar keinginanku untuk menyiksanya di dalam cerita.. hahahaha.. *mendadak Kyuhyun*

Epep ini buat semua Kyumin Shipper dan semua pecinta Mpreg. Kalianlah yang menentukan epep ini layak atau enggak di-post di FFn. Kalau menurut reader ceritanya jelek, dengan sportif author akan menyerah dan tidak akan melanjutkannya.. T.T

Jadi, beritau author apa epep ini layak ditamatkan atau tidak.. Review dari readers sekalian akan sangat membantu untuk cepatnya proses apdetan epep ini..

Yaudah reader sekalian yang sangat kucintai *jiailahh*, author undur diri duluh.. *lambai-lambai*

Mmmuuaachhh *cium Changmin* (kok Changmin?) #abaikan


	2. Chapter 2

Halo.. Sesuai janji, aku bawa lanjutannya malam ini.. Hm.. Spesial buat Lee Sunmiina deh.. Karena tadi udah ingetin aku, yang katanya udah sakau gara-gara kehabisan stok Kyumin Mpreg. Enjoy ya..

**~*Rn*~**

**We are different..**

**Our love story is not same as others..**

**Believe me, we are in a journey to the happiness.**

**~*Rn*~**

"Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa ini harus terjadi.." seorang namja yang tengah memegang sehelai kertas itu meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dia sudah hampir menangis, namun dia sadar kalau dia adalah lelaki. Ya, lelaki itu tidak boleh menangis kan? Tidak boleh.

"Padahal hanya sekali.. Lagipula, dia itu laki-laki! Selama ini aku selalu menahan agar tidak sampai terjadi pembuahan, tapi karena sekali itu saja.. Arrgghh..." dia menjambak rambutnya lebih kencang, pertanda dia sedang dalam masalah yang sangat pelik. "Ya Tuhan.. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana dengannya?"

Hal inilah yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun selama ini. Sebagai dokter pribadi bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu kalau ternyata Sungmin adalah satu dari sedikit laki-laki yang memiliki rahim. Namun, tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan, setiap bulannya dinding rahimnya tidak menebal, dan tidak meluruh. Dengan kata lain, tidak terjadi menstruasi. Sungmin hanya memiliki satu sel telur saja.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tidak tau apakah sel telur milik Sungmin bisa dibuahi atau tidak. Selama ini, saat Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin bercinta, dia tidak pernah cum-in. Dengan kata lain, dia tidak pernah membiarkan spermanya keluar di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Dan kejadian waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya dia menebar benihnya di dalam Sungmin. Siapa sangka sel telur tunggal milik Sungmin dapat dibuahi semudah itu?

Inilah hasil dari kecerobohan Kyuhyun. Mentang-mentang Sungmin sudah merelakan tubuhnya, dia seenaknya untuk cum di dalam Sungmin tanpa memikirkan resiko apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya saat itu Kyuhyun lupa bahwa semua hal memiliki kemungkinan, sekecil apapun itu. Dan seorang laki-laki hamil, ternyata juga mungkin.

Kenyataan itu akan semakin meyakiti Sungmin. Bukan menyakiti rohaninya, tapi jasmaninya. Kyuhyun merasa semakin bodoh saja. Bukannya mengurangi penderitaan Sungmin, dia malah menambahnya. Tidak cukupkah penderitaan fisik dan psikis yang selama ini Sungmin alami?

Dari awal Kyuhyun menangani Sungmin, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun selalu berusaha mencari tau latar belakang Sungmin. Bukan bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan pribadinya, melainkan karena sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun menemukan alasan kenapa dia tetap bertahan pada profesi dokternya. Sejak pertama kali dia melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun memiliki tekad untuk menyembuhkan pria itu. Kenapa? Love at first sight, begitulah kira-kira.

Bukan karena kasihan, melainkan Kyuhyun memang benar-benar baru merasakan apa yang namanya rasa takut. Takut untuk kehilangan. Yah, meskipun apa yang telah dilalui Sungmin memang selalu akan membuat orang yang mendengarnya kasihan, namun Kyuhyun tidak begitu.

Bagaimana tidak. Sungmin dibuang orangtuanya sejak kecil, dan dititipkan di panti asuhan. Kenapa dia dibuang? Kabarnya karena dia terlahir dari hubungan gelap. Anak haram, begitulah kasarnya. Dia hidup di panti asuhan sampai berusia delapan belas tahun. Setelah dia tamat dari sekolah menengah, dia memutuskan keluar dari panti dan mencari kehidupan sendiri.

Sungmin sempat bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran, kasir, bahkan bartender. Mungkin karena kehidupan Sungmin yang menyedihkan itu, dari kecil dia tidak sempat memikirkan tentang apa itu pemenuhan gizi. Sampai suatu hari di musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu, karena banyak keganjilan dan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan pada tubuhnya, Sungmin memeriksakan dirinya ke Rumah Sakit. Dan seolah penderitaannya saat itu belum cukup, dia divonis mengidap Leukimia stadium dua.

Awalnya Sungmin tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan penyakitnya. Toh, baru stadium dua. Dia terus bekerja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, bahkan lebih giat. Dan dalam waktu setahun saja, Leukimianya sudah berkembang jadi stadium empat.

Sejak saat itu dia tidak bisa bekerja banyak lagi. Dia hanya mengobati penyakitnya sekedarnya saja. Seperti dengan transfusi darah merah dan platelet, atau pengobatan dengan tablet. Baru di tahun berikutnya, kondisinya memburuk dan harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit dalam waktu yang lama.

Dengan kondisi keuangannya yang serba pas-pasan, Sungmin tidak banyak memiliki tabungan untuk membiayai pengobatan. Untunglah teman-temannya serta ibu panti asuhan yang ditempatinya dulu menyayanginya, jadi mereka ikut membantu.

Karena lagi-lagi masalah biaya, hampir saja semua pengobatan Sungmin terhenti. Alat-alat yang menopang kehidupannya hampir saja dicabut. Di saat itulah Kyuhyun, seorang dokter lulusan terbaik dari Universitas Seoul yang kaya raya, datang dengan segala keajaiban yang dia bawa untuk Sungmin.

Saat pertama kali melihat Sungmin, dia jatuh cinta. Dia bersedia menanggung semua biaya pengobatan Sungmin, bahkan dia sendiri yang akan menangani Sungmin. Dia juga membawa Sungmin ke rumahnya agar bisa mengawasi Sungmin 24 jam dalam sehari. Dan mulai saat itu, kehidupan Sungmin di bawah aturan Kyuhyun dimulai.

Kondisi Sungmin memang selalu naik turun. Mungkin karena merasa dia hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini, Sungmin berpikir bahwa hidupnya tidak pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Memang, dia menjalani pengobatan dari Kyuhyun, namun kemauannya untuk sembuh sangatlah kecil. Karena itulah selama Kyuhyun merawatnya, dia tidak menunjukkan perkembangan yang berarti.

Miris bukan? Kyuhyun saja hampir meneteskan airmata saat dia mendengar cerita ini dari dokter yang menangani Sungmin sebelumnya. Dan saat ini, kondisinya yang parah itu masih harus ditambah dengan derita yang akan dibawa oleh anak yang ada dalam kandungannya.

Kyuhyun melirik lagi benda yang ada di tangannya. Dia lalu merasakan badannya melemas karena depresi, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Ruangan itu remang-remang, hanya lampu di meja kerja saja yang menjadi penerang dalam kegelapan itu membuat cat ruangan yang berwarna krem itu tidak jelas terlihat. Dia meremas kertas yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

"Kenapa aku sebodoh ini! Aku bodoh! Sungmin hamil sekarang, itu karena kebodohanku! Arrgghh..."

Duk.

Duk.

Dia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Benda-benda yang ada di atas meja seperti laptop, figura foto, hiasan meja, dan vas bunga ikut bergetar. Tak henti-hentinya dia berharap kalau dengan seperti itu, tulisan POSITIF yang tertera pada kertas yang dia remas tadi secara ajaib akan berubah jadi NEGATIF.

"Sungmin-ah.. Maafkan aku.." dia memejamkan matanya, menghindari kalau-kalau airmata yang sedari tadi dia tahan akan meluncur begitu saja. Lama, dia terhanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai akhirnya dia tertidur.

Krieett..

Perlahan pintu ruangan kerja itu terbuka. Sesosok pria berbadan mungil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Remang-remang. Yang terlihat hanya sofa dengan susunan setengah lingkaran di belahan kiri, dan meja kerja Kyuhyun yang cukup besar di bagian kanan. Meja kerja Kyuhyun itu menghadap ke bagian cekung susunan sofa. Di sebelah kanan meja terdapat rak buku yang cukup tinggi dan berisi buku yang tebal-tebal.

Sungmin masuk ke dalamnya dengan gerakan berjingkat, karena takut mengganggu orang yang punya ruangan. Dia menengok ke arah meja kerja Kyuhyun dan mendapatinya tengah tertidur dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

Sungmin segera menghampiri orang yang dicintainya itu, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat sedikitpun suara. Dia berdiri di seberang Kyuhyun, dipisahkan oleh meja yang yang cukup besar. Dia membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau lelah ya.." dalam hatinya, dia sangat berterima kasih pada Kyuhun, karena seolah-olah dia memiliki semangat hidup yang baru. Ya. Cinta Kyuhyun yang membuatnya bertahan, berperang dengan segala rasa sakit yang harus dia derita.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali mengeluh atas kondisi Sungmin. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh saat menemani Sungmin yang tidak bisa tidur semalaman suntuk karena menahan sakit. Jika Sungmin terjaga, maka dia juga. Bahkan saat Sungmin tertidur pun dia tetap terjaga, waspada bila suatu waktu Sungmin membutuhkan sesuatu.

Sungmin mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Saat ini dia bahagia. Ya, tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun mencintainya, dan seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, dia tidak mencintai Sungmin hanya semata-mata untuk kepuasan dirinya, namun karena ketulusan dan keinginannya untuk menjaga Sungmin.

Sosok yang sedang tertidur itu sangatlah tampan. Kulit putih agak pucat, mata sipit yang maniknya berwarna hitam pekat, hidung mancung, bibir merah yang agak tebal dan dagu yang tajam. Suaranya pun sangat merdu, terdengar bagaikan sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit Sungmin meskipun sebentar. Sungmin menggilai Kyuhyun, begitulah cerita kasarnya.

Sungmin lalu menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah digenggam Kyuhyun. Kertas. Secarik kertas. Sungmin mengambil kertas yang telah berbentuk bola itu, lalu membuka dan sedikit merapikannya. Dia berusaha membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas kusut itu.

Dia agak terkejut saat membaca namanya tertera di sana. Dia membaca kertas itu sampai ke paragraf yang paling bawah. Perlahan, senyum merekah di bibir tipisnya. Meskipun airmata juga ikut turun membasahi pipinya, namun dia tahu kalau itu adalah efek dari rasa bahagia yang tengah melanda hatinya.

Dia membaca kertas itu berulang-ulang, tepat di bagian yang tercetak tebal dengan huruf kapital. POSITIF. Entah kenapa saat ini sepertinya itu menjadi kata-kata favorit Sungmin. Positif, dia hamil. Benar-benar hamil. Anak Kyuhyun, anak orang yang dia cintai. Sedikitpun dalam hidupnya dia tidak pernah berpikir dia akan hamil. Bagaimanapun dia adalah laki-laki. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia daripada ini.

Sungmin terisak pelan. Entah kenapa, padahal dia bahagia, namun yang keluar adalah isakan. Saking bahagianya sampai dia tidak bisa menghentikan isakannya. Dia tidak peduli lagi apakah Kyuhyun akan terbangun karenanya.

Benar saja, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Dia mendengar isakan Sungmin, dan secara reflek dia menegakkan kepalanya. Dia terkejut saat melihat Sungmin menangis, namun lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari kertas apa yang sedang ada dalam genggaman Sungmin sekarang.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin, lalu merangkul bahu namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas itu ke wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin sarat dengan kebahagiaan, walaupun airmata terus saja mengalir dari kedua mata kelincinya.

"Kyu.. Aku.. Aku.." Sungmin belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Kyuhyun langsung menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat. Sungmin membalas pelukan itu, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Aku hamil, Kyu.. Aku.." Kyuhyun membelai punggung Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena kebodohannya, hal yang seharusnya dia sembunyikan dari Sungmin akhirnya ketahuan langsung oleh objeknya.

Kyuhyun semakin frustasi. Kalau Sungmin tidak tau akan kehamilannya, dengan mudah Kyuhyun bisa melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat janin yang ada di perut Sungmin. Tapi dengan kenyataan bahwa Sungmin tau kehamilannya? Hal itu mustahil, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar diucapkan.

"Aku senang sekali, Kyu.. Aku laki-laki, dan aku hamil anakmu.. Tidakkah kau pikir kita ini berbeda? Ini anak kita.. Anak kita, Kyu.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam atas segala kebahagiaan sementara yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu. Ini kesalahan. Kesalahan fatal. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun juga bahagia menyadari bahwa Sungmin hamil anaknya, sedangkan kondisi Sungmin sangat sangat lemah.

"Kyu.. Katakan sesuatu.." kata Sungmin yang masih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, lalu memejamkan mata dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

Apa yang harus dia katakan? Mengatakan kalau dia berniat untuk menggugurkan kandungan Sungmin? Atau berbohong kalau dia juga senang atas kehadiran anak itu? Ah.. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok agar rasa menyesal atas kebodohannya berganti dengan rasa sakit tiada tara yang bisa membunuhnya dengan cepat.

"Sudah malam, Min.. Ayo tidur.." ajak Kyuhyun, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi Sungmin tidak semudah itu dikelabui. Dia merasakan gelagat aneh dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ayo, Min.." Kyuhyun akan menarik tangan Sungmin, namun Sungmin menolak. Dia menarik tangannya lagi dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Dia sepertinya kesal, tidak terima.

"Kenapa, Kyu? Kau tidak senang?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan pandangannya, tidak ingin menatap Sungmin.

"Kyu, jawab aku! Kau tidak suka dengan bayi ini? Katakan!" Sungmin mulai merasa ganjil dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak suka dengan tindakan Kyuhyun seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan anak yang sedang ada dalam perutnya.

"Kita bicarakan ini besok, Min.. Sekarang kau harus istirahat.. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, kau melakukan banyak hal hari ini.."

Tangis Sungmin pecah. Dia tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Yang ada dalam perutnya adalah anak Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menunjukkan perilaku yang seperti itu? Seperti tidak menerima anaknya. Dan Sungmin benci itu.

"Kau menyakitiku, Kyu.. Kau harus tau kalau perlakuanmu itu menyakitiku! Aku benci itu, Kyu! Aku benci!" Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Perlahan dia merosot ke lantai dan menangis terisak-isak. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan anak itu. Padahal Sungmin malah sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di dekat Sungmin lalu berusaha menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Dengan sigap, Sungmin menolak. Dia menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Min, aku punya alasan untuk ini.. Min, dengarkan aku.." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah mencegah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah dia beri prolognya.

"Min.." Kyuhyun tetap memanggil nama itu walaupun Sungmin bersikeras untuk tidak mendengarkannya.

Sungmin tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Dia langsung mengusapnya dengan tangan, dan agak kaget melihat warna merah menyala di jarinya. Dalam sekejap, vertigo menyerang Sungmin. Pandangannya berputar, membuatnya merasa mual.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu segera mengangkat dagu Sungmin sehingga kepalanya menengadah, agar darah dari hidungnya berhenti. Sungmin tidak menolak, mengizinkan Kyuhyun membantunya. Setidaknya untuk menghilangkan vertigonya saja.

"Kyu~.. Aku pusing.." adu Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera membopong tubuh Sungmin ke kamarnya, karena semua peralatan medis Kyuhyun ada di kamar itu.

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun, merasakan pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dadanya mulai terasa tercekat, jalan napasnya tersumbat.

"Kyuh~ Kepalaku.. Ah.. Kyu.." Setibanya di dalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur, lalu membersihkan darah dari hidungnya. Sungmin sudah menutup matanya meski dia masih meringis menahan sakit.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menyuntikkan painkiller ke lengan Sungmin, setidaknya dia harus membuat Sungmin tertidur agar dia tidak bertanya lagi apakah Kyuhyun menerima anak itu atau tidak. Dalam hitungan menit saja, Sungmin tertidur. Kyuhyun juga menidurkan kepalanya di samping Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, tapi tetap saja kekhawatiran selalu menyerangnya. Penderita leukimia memang sering seperti itu. Tiba-tiba mengalami pendarahan karena jumlah sel darah putih yang berlebihan dapat menyebabkan platelet yang berfungsi untuk membekukan darah tidak bekerja, susah bernapas seperti asma karena sel darah merah untuk mengikat oksigen jumlahnya sedikit, dan banyak kejadian-kejadian mengkhawatirkan lainnya.

"Maaf, Min.. Ini berbahaya untukmu.. Sangat berbahaya.." kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang sedih ke arah Sungmin. Dia mengecup kelopak mata kanan Sungmin, lalu kelopak mata kirinya. Ritual yang selalu dia lakukan untuk mengantarkan Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

"Jaljayo, Min.. Aku mencintaimu.." Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Sungmin, dan tidak lama kemudian menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

~*Rn*~

Tengah malam Kyuhyun terbangun karena mendengar isakan Sungmin. Dia menegakkan kepalanya, dan memandang Sungmin yang meringkuk di atas kasurnya dengan memeluk kedua kaki. Dia miris melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Padahal, Sungmin adalah orang yang sulit untuk menangis, tapi hal ini mungkin sangat menyakiti hatinya hingga airmatanya keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Sssh.. Min.. Jangan menangis lagi.." Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sungmin dengan segenap rasa sayangnya. Sungmin masih saja menangis meski tanpa suara. Isakannya juga sesekali keluar walaupun sudah dia tahan.

"Aku menginginkan anak ini." Kata Sungmin, yang meski sedang menangis tetap terdengar penuh keyakinan. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat. Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi, dan saat ini Kyuhyun masih mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya pada Sungmin.

"Bahaya, Min.." kata Kyuhyun berusaha selembut mungkin agar Sungmin bisa sedikit mengerti. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napasnya. Dia menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya, membuat sepasang mata bermanik hitam itu menatap matanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Min.." namun Sungmin menutup matanya, tidak mau menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan lembut itu.

"Aku tidak mau." Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sungmin. Dia beralih ke tangan Sungmin lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Dengar.. Kau menderita leukimia, Min.. Ini penyakit berat. Penyakit yang parah. Tanpa janin dalam perutmu pun kau sangat rapuh, apalagi bila janin itu tetap di sana," jelas Kyuhyun lembut, berusaha sesabar mungkin. Namun Sungmin hanya berusaha menulikan telinganya.

"kau laki-laki, Min.. Memang, sangat istimewa bila laki-laki bisa mengandung. Tapi apa kau tau, Min? Laki-laki yang mengandung tidak dilengkapi dengan hormon-hormon yang sama dengan yang ada pada wanita hamil.. Fisikmu tidak sepenuhnya siap untuk menerima kehidupan lain yang akan tumbuh di dalam perutmu," tambah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya makin erat, tidak mau mendengar kenyataan yang dia tau akan menyakiti hatinya.

"pada orang yang sedang hamil, tubuhnya akan bekerja semakin berat. Jantungnya akan memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat, paru-parunya akan memerlukan oksigen yang lebih banyak, gizi yang dibutuhkannya akan semakin banyak pula. Sedangkan penderita leukimia.. sel darah merahmu kalah jumlah dari sel darah putihmu. Sel darah merah yang diproduksi oleh sumsum tulang belakangmu sedikit, otomatis zat pengikat oksigen juga sedikit. Bagaimana dengan kebutuhan oksigenmu yang nantinya akan meningkat? Itu tidak bisa terpenuhi, Min..,"

"tulang dan sendimu akan semakin sering terasa nyeri. Belum lagi nantinya bayi itu nantinya akan semakin berat. Kau akan kesulitan untuk bergerak, Min..," isakan Sungmin menjadi-jadi. Pandangan itu menyakiti Kyuhyun, meyalurkan rasa sakit langsung ke ulu hatinya. Tanpa terasa airmatanya jatuh.

"kelenjar limpamu bisa membengkak, karena sel darah putih yang berlebih akan terkumpul pada limpa. Itu akan sangat sakit, Min.. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lebih menderita lagi..," Kyuhyun menyeka airmatanya.

"belum lagi kalau nanti bayi itu tumbuh besar dalam perutmu, kau akan sering merasa sesak di dadamu. Bayi dalam kandunganmu itu akan meyesak ke paru-parumu. Tanpa bayi itu saja kau sering susah bernapas, apalagi dengan adanya bayi itu, Min?" Kyuhyun mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya dengan menyeka airmata di pipinya. Dia mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin, lalu naik ke kasur itu dan memeluknya.

Sungmin benar-benar terlihat rapuh dengan airmata yang terus-terusan mengaliri pipinya. Isakannya itu terdengar sangat pilu, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengar Sungmin menangis sesedih itu. Bukan karena Kyuhyun kejam pada anak yang bahkan mungkin baru berupa gumpalan darah itu, namun karena dia tidak mau mengambil resiko besar, yaitu kehilangan Sungmin selamanya.

"Bagaimana.. kalau aku katakan bahwa aku.. tidak peduli, Kyu?" kata Sungmin di antara tangisannya. Kyuhyun tertegun, hatinya semakin merasa sakit. Sebegitu inginkah Sungmin akan anak itu?

"Aku.. tidak punya siapa-siapa, Kyu.. Aku ingin memiliki seseorang.. yang punya hubungan darah denganku.. Aku menginginkan anak ini.." bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat, dan Kyuhyun memeluknya semakin erat.

"Kau memilikiku, Min.. Selamanya kau memilikiku.. Dengan adanya aku, kau tidak perlu orang lain lagi.." kata Kyuhyun, berusaha mematahkan argumen Sungmin.

"Aku tau.. Aku tau, Kyu.. Tapi aku.. juga ingin punya sesuatu yang bisa aku miliki berdua denganmu.. Aku ingin anak ini untuk jadi pengikat kita.."

"Aku tidak perlu kau ikat dengan apapun.. Tanpa hal itu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Mengertilah, Min.. Aku mohon.."

"Kau yang kali ini harus mengerti, Kyu.. Jika aku mati nanti.. akan ada sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkanmu padaku.. Akan ada sesuatu yang bisa mengikat jiwamu dengan jiwaku.. Dan itu anak kita.. Dia akan menghubungkan kita, meski apapun yang terjadi, Kyu.. Aku tak pernah mau meninggalkanmu sepenuhnya.."

Kyuhyun tertohok. Kata-kata itu seolah-olah memberikan rasa sakit tiada tara pada setiap detakan jantungnya. Sungmin sudah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Dan fakta kalau Sungmin sudah memikirkan kematiannya itu meruntuhkan kepercayaan yang selama ini susah payah Kyuhyun bangun. Kepercayaan bahwa Sungmin suatu saat pasti akan sembuh.

"Nantinya, kalau aku sudah tidak ada, anak kita bisa menemanimu kan, Kyu? Karena itulah aku sangat ingin anak ini.. Agar anak ini bisa menguatkan cinta kita, Kyu.. Jebal.."

Permohonan Sungmin merapuhkan hati Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tega dengan permohonan Sungmin yang sangat tulus itu. Ataukah malah dia setuju dengan alasan Sungmin untuk tetap menjaga bayi itu? Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Dia hanya memeluk kekasihnya lebih erat, pertanda bahwa hatinya kini sedang galau.

Dia menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin, mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Namun yang dia dapati hanyalah tetesan airmata lagi dan lagi.

"Aku mohon, Kyu.. Anak ini memberiku semangat hidup yang baru.. Semangat untuk berjuang demi dia.. Aku ingin hidup, Kyu.. Aku ingin sembuh untuk merawat anak ini bersamamu sampai dia besar nanti.. Aku janji aku akan sehat, Kyu.. Demi kau dan anak ini.. Tolong kabulkan permohonanku, Kyu.."

Harapan perlahan kembali merayapi Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang selama ini tidak punya semangat untuk sembuh, menjanjikan kesembuhannya demi anak itu? Apakah memang seharusnya Kyuhyun memberi Sungmin kesempatan? Apa seharusnya Kyuhyun percaya pada janji Sungmin?

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia menagkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menatap bola mata beriris hitam itu dengan segenap cintanya.

"Lihat aku, Kyu..," Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang Sungmin berikan. "apa di dalam mataku terlihat kalau aku berbohong?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak mengakui kesalahannya. Sungmin lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku kuat, Kyu.. Bertahun-tahun aku bisa melewatinya kan? Sembilan bulan saja, kenapa aku tidak akan bisa? Ya kan? Aku pasti bisa, Kyu.. Aku butuh dukungan dan kepercayaanmu.."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang menangkup wajahnya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia berusaha merasakan kesungguhan Sungmin dari sentuhannya. Dan entah mengapa, hati Kyuhyun hangat, bagaikan diselimuti sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Janji Sungmin bagaikan sebuah takdir yang menurutnya akan benar-benar terjadi. Apakah salah kalau dia mencoba percaya? Kalau Sungmin sanggup menanggungnya, mengapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk sekedar menyemangati Sungmin?

Hati Kyuhyun melunak. Pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Dia membuka matanya, menatap mata Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Berjanjilah akan berusaha bertahan, Min.. Apapun yang terjadi.." kata-kata itu menunjukkan kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah menyerah atas kekerasan hati Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang sudah lama sekali ingin dilihat Kyuhyun. Yang benar-benar berasal dari dalam hati Sungmin. Sepintas, Kyuhyun berpikir kalau keputusannya benar-benar bukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Terima kasih, Kyu.. Aku mencintaimu.." Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun, lebih erat dari yang tadi. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu, lalu mencium puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Aku juga, Min.. Aku juga.."

**~*Rn*~**

**If it makes you feel better, why can't I smile?**

**You say you are strong, should I believe in you?**

**At least, give me hope that you will always be here..**

**May I believe?**

**~*Rn*~**

**-TBC-**

Chapter dua selesai.. Maaf ya yorobun.. aku gak bisa bales review satu-satu.. Tapi kalian harus tau kalau review kalian memberiku semangat untuk nulis lagi.. Apalagi setelah dapat tentangan dari emakku.. hiks.. *curcol*

Tapi ada seseorang yang kepengen aku bales reviewnya, yaitu HUMAN FLAMES.

Aku mau berterima kasih. Benar, dan ini tulus *percaya deh..*

Sebelumnya aku udah baca review kamu di fanfic author lain, dan jujur aja—bilang aku pengecut atau apa—aku takut di-_flame_. Aku takut kalau aku bakal down dan berhenti nulis saat itu juga. Setiap kali aku ngetik fanfic, aku selalu memperhatikan ejaan, EYD (kalau bisa), tanda baca, huruf kapital, dan struktur kebahasaan lainnya. Tapi kalau ada di FF aku yang salah, aku mohon maaf. Aku memang masih harus banyak belajar.

Review kamu di FF ini sebelumnya bikin aku tau di mana kesalahan aku, kelemahan aku, dan di FF ini aku berusaha lebih baik lagi. Makasih karena udah bilang FF aku layak, aku seneng bacanya. Hehe..

Tapi aku mau kasih saran, kalau kritikan kamu diperhalus. Kritikan kamu membangun, dan alangkah baiknya kalau disampaikan dengan cara yang lebih halus. Itu aja sih..

Beneran, makasih atas kritik untuk FF ini. Aku udah berusaha memenuhi kesalahan aku di chapter sebelumnya dengan chapter yang ini.. Aku juga gak keberatan direview lagi, untuk kebaikan di masa datang. Hehe..

Dan yorobun.. Semoga suka ya.. Aku sudah mencari informasi di buku biologi dan internet tentang leukimia dan kehamilan. Jadi yang ada di dalam chapter ini tidak mengada-ada (memang ada sumbernya). Tapi kalau masih ada juga kesalahan medis dalam FF ini, aku mau minta maaf lagi.. *minta2 terus* hihi..

Sign,

Rn.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Rn*~**

**I'm not strong, I know it..**

**But I still have this strength, **

**which will lead us to a beautiful journey.**

**~*Rn*~**

Laki-laki berambut ikal kecoklatan itu perlahan membuka matanya, dan langsung disambut oleh sapaan sinar mentari dari jendela yang telah terbuka tirainya. Lelaki itu menggeliat, bermaksud memutar badannya ke arah yang berlawanan untuk memeluk sosok kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Rohnya belum sepenuhnya kembali ke jasadnya, namun saat dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok yang dia cari, matanya terbuka sempurna dan kesadarannya langsung kembali.

"Min?" dia berusaha duduk agar lebih leluasa mencari kekasihnya. Dia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan luas bercat putih itu kosong, hanya dia sendiri yang ada di dalamnya. Dia segera berdiri, dan bermaksud mencari Sungmin. Kyuhyun takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sudut ruangan, namun nihil. Sungmin tidak ada di sana. Dia langsung mencari Sungmin ke luar kamar, ke ruang tamu, ke ruang keluarga, ke teras luar, namun tidak juga menemukannya. Saat Kyuhyun akan mencarinya ke kamar mandi di dekat dapur, dia mencium bau makanan, dan kakinya langsung melangkah ke dapur.

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang dicintainya itu sedang memakai apron berwarna pink dan konsentrasi pada sesuatu yang tengah digorengnya. Di mata Kyuhyun, Sungmin sangat manis, bahkan tidak terlihat sakit sedikitpun. Sungmin sepertinya sangat menikmati apa yang sedang dia kerjakan sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Dapur berdesain modern kitchen tempat Sungmin memasak itu cukup luas, dan terlihat tidak pernah dipakai. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun tinggal sendiri di rumah yang luas itu karena ayahnya tinggal di Kanada, sedangkan ibunya sudah meninggal saat dia kuliah. Kakak perempuannya juga tidak tinggal di Korea, dia ikut suaminya ke Jepang. Tidak ada yang pernah menyentuh dapur, karena Kyuhyun pun lebih suka makan di luar.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang dan memposisikan dagunya di bahu Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit terlonjak, namun segera merasakan hangat yang diberikan Kyuhyun ke tubuhnya.

"Pagi, Min.." Kyuhyun mencium pipi kiri Sungmin dan yang dicium tertawa pelan sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Momen seperti ini membuat Sungmin merasa seperti seorang kekasih yang sempurna. Bangun sebelum kekasihnya membuka mata, membuatkan sarapan, diberi morning kiss, dan nantinya sarapan bersama. Sempurna, seolah-olah Sungmin tidak menderita penyakit parah yang bisa memperpendek umurnya.

Kyuhyun pun sama. Dia sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana Sungmin tertawa dan melakukan kegiatan seperti orang yang sehat. Kyuhyun bersyukur dalam hatinya, ternyata keputusannya malam tadi tidaklah salah. Mempertahankan bayi dalam perut Sungmin sama artinya dengan memberi Sungmin semangat baru untuk menjalani kehidupannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyesap aroma tubuh kekasihnya.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini." jawab Sungmin mantap. Kyuhyun lega mendengarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hm.. Aku.. minta morning kiss, boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari telur ketiga yang digorengnya itu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi. Kau sendiri yang menciumku, kan?"

"Itu bukan ciuman. Ciuman itu begini.." Kyuhyun langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit kaget, namun segera sadar dari keterkejutannya dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang masih sadar kalau dia masih memegang spatula langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hei.. Mandi sana!" perintah Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sedikit kesal gara-gara ciumannya dihentikan secara sepihak, mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk menampilkan aegyo. Sungmin yang melihat itu terkikik geli.

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku mandi." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin, lalu beranjak ke kamarnya. "AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Kyuhyun dari jauh. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lagi dan lagi.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersama di rumah. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan, seperti bermain games, makan es krim, menonton DVD, bercerita, sampai tidak terasa matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

Sekarang mereka masih menonton DVD di ruangan yang agak gelap karena cahaya satu-satunya hanya berasal dari layar televisi. Kyuhyun duduk di lantai yang dilapisi karpet sambil bersandar ke sofa tunggal di ruangan itu. Sungmin berada di pangkuannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Mereka memperhatikan televisi tanpa berniat untuk mengetahui film apa yang sedang berlangsung. Keduanya hanya menikmati momen di mana kulit mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Erat. Sangat erat. Seolah-olah jika pelukan itu terlepas, dia tidak bisa lagi melakukan hal yang sama. Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun, merasakan aliran kasih sayang Kyuhyun yang mungkin bisa berpindah dari hangat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Dia menghela napas panjang, mempersiapkan napasnya untuk bicara banyak pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesap aroma yang menguar dari rambut kekasihnya hanya menggumam sedikit, sebagai pertanda bahwa dia mendengar panggilan Sungmin.

"Kau mau anak kita perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertegun. Sungmin ternyata sudah memikirkan bayinya sampai sejauh ini.

"Min.. dia saja sekarang masih berupa segumpal darah. Aku belum memikirkan sampai ke sana." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut. Dia takut kata-katanya menyakiti Sungmin, makanya dia berhati-hati.

"Tapi aku sudah membayangkannya..," Sungmin menghela napasnya lagi, "dia perempuan, Kyu.. Bayi yang sangat kecil dan cantik. Dia akan mirip denganku. Matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya, sama seperti milikku. Kulitnya putih, suaranya bagus, dia pintar, namun manja sepertimu, Kyu.. Pasti dia lucu sekali, kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Imajinasi Sungmin tentang anak mereka, seolah-olah Sungmin memang pernah melihatnya. Terdengar jelas harapan yang besar dari cara Sungmin membicarakan tentang bayi yang tengah dikandungnya. Kyuhyun bisa apa? Dia hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan bayangan-banyangan indah Sungmin atas anak mereka, jika Sungmin tau kalau dia memiliki resiko yang tinggi untuk kehilangan bayinya.

"Kyu..." panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada sedikit merajuk. Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Kenapa diam? Aku juga ingin mendengar anak kita dalam versimu.."

"Versiku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Min.. Aku belum punya bayangan.. Bayi itu belum tentu akan lahir, Min. Aku belum berani membayangkannya." Dan setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Kyuhyun langsung menyesali kebodohannya.

Dalam diam, airmata Sungmin mengalir. Hanya mengalir saja, tidak ada isakan. Menunjukkan bahwa hati Sungmin terluka di dalam, saat dia sadar bahwa meskipun Kyuhyun mengizinkannya menjaga anak itu, Kyuhyun tetap tidak menginginkannya.

"Coba bayangkan sebentar.." pinta Sungmin dengan nada lemah. Dia berusaha agar Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya tidak menyadari airmata yang terus mengalir ke pipi pucatnya.

"Aku... tidak bisa, Min.. Tidak ada bayangan yang keluar di otakku. Aku tidak suka anak kecil." jawab Kyuhyun, sebenarnya bernada lembut, namun di telinga Sungmin itu bagaikan kata-kata yang bisa menyayat hati sampai menorehkan luka yang amat pedih.

"Please..." pinta Sungmin lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang jauh lebih rendah.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin berarti memberikannya harapan kosong atas anak itu. Namun jika tidak menjawabnya, sama saja dengan menyakiti hati Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun... terpaksa harus memilih opsi kedua.

Kyuhyun berusaha memunculkan sesosok anak kecil di otaknya. Dia membayangkan anak-anak yang sering berlarian di Rumah Sakit.

"Oke.. Dengar ya, Min..," Kyuhyun mempersiapkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya, "anak ini laki-laki. Matanya akan tajam sepertiku, tapi hidung dan bibirnya akan seperti milikmu. Dia memiliki rambut lurus yang hitam legam, seperti rambutmu. Kalau nanti dia tersenyum, akan sangat manis. Dia lincah, suka berolahraga. Dia bisa memainkan berbagai alat musik, pandai dalam segala bidang. Dan yang paling penting, dia akan digilai wanita, seperti aku."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. Meskipun harus sedikit dipaksa, tetap saja Sungmin sangat bahagia mendengar kalimat-kalimat Kyuhyun yang mendeskripsikan anaknya.

"Yang penting dia tidak posesif sepertimu.. hihi.." kata Sungmin dengan nada bercanda, berusaha menghilangkan ketidaknyamanan di hatinya.

"Hei, aku tidak posesif." Protes Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kau posesif. Kau suka memaksa. Kau kekanak-kanakan. Kau sering membuatku sedih. Kau suka membuatku sakit." Sungmin membeberkan keburukan Kyuhyun.

"Seburuk itukah?" tanya Kyuhyun agak tersinggung. Dia merasa sedikit tidak terima.

"Haha.. Tentu saja iya.. Tapi yang paling penting daripada itu semua adalah..," Sungmin memundurkan wajahnya sehingga pipi kanannya bersentuhan dengan pipi kiri Kyuhyun, "kau menerimaku..," Sungmin mencium pipi kiri Kyuhyun itu, "dan kau mencintaiku.. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Kyuhyun mencium pipi kanan Sungmin sedang lembut. "Kita pindah ke kamar, ya.." tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Dia merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke kamar. Setibanya di dalam kamar, dia membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya.

Kyuhyun berbaring di sampingnya, dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sungmin. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher kekasihnya itu.

"Aku suka wangi tubuhmu.." Kyuhyun semakin meyesap aroma tubuh Sungmin, sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak lama kemudian, dia merasakan dada Sungmin turun naik dengan teratur.

"Cepat sekali tidurnya.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah manis kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap itu. Dia lalu menyingkirkan poni yang hampir menutupi mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kelopak mata kanan Sungmin, beralih ke kelopak mata kirinya. Dia percaya dengan begitu Sungmin akan tertidur dengan nyenyak dan mimpi yang indah. Dengan begitu juga, dia bisa tertidur tenang pula.

**~*Rn*~**

**Will we make through this, My Dear?**

**It is hurting you, but I can't feel even a small amount of your pain.**

**Share the pain, My Dear..**

**We will make it together.**

**~*Rn*~**

Kyuhyun terbangun mendengar suara-suara aneh yang mengganggunya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, kemudian menyadari bahwa di sebelahnya tidak ada Sungmin. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya, dan ternyata suara itu adalah suara dari kamar mandi yang ada di sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun segera berlari ke sana, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin.

Dia menemukan Sungmin sedang membungkuk di wastafel sambil menumpukan kedua lengannya di sisi-sisi wastafel itu. Dia kelihatan sangat lemah, dan Kyuhyun segera menopang tubuh Sungmin dengan melingkarkan satu tangan di pinggangnya.

"Kyu~ perutku sakit.." adu Sungmin. Dia meringis, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Sakit bagaimana? Seperti apa sakitnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak tau.." Sungmin semakin membungkukkan badannya, dan Kyuhyun menahan dada Sungmin dengan salah satu telapak tangannya agar tidak membentur sudut wastafel.

"Hoekk.. hoekk.." Sungmin tidak memuntahkan apa-apa. Dan itu semakin menyiksanya. Dia merasakan mual yang tidak tertahankan, namun saat dia muntah, malah tidak ada yang keluar. Semakin lama rasa mual itu semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat perutnya terasa dililit sambil diaduk-aduk.

"Kyuuu~" rintih Sungmin. Airmatanya mulai keluar akibat rasa tidak nyaman yang dia rasakan. Kyuhyun hanya menahan tubuh Sungmin sambil mengurut-urut tengkuknya lembut.

"Iya, aku di sini.." kata Kyuhyun, berharap dengan kehadirannya dapat mengusir sedikit saja rasa sakit Sungmin. Namun tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Hoeekk.." kali ini yang dia muntahkan hanyalah cairan berwarna kuning, asam lambung. Sungmin lalu menghidupkan keran dan menyeka mulutnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat dinginnya bercucuran.

"Sudah baikan, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng, dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wastafel. Sepertinya dia masih mau muntah lagi.

"Mau kupeluk lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun, karena biasanya dengan memeluk Sungmin dan mengelus punggungnya, itu bisa meredakan ketidaknyamanan Sungmin. Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

"Hooekk.." Sungmin mencengkeram perutnya dengan tangan kiri. "Sakit sekali, Kyu..Arghh~"

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin yang ada di depannya, mungkin dengan seperti itu sedikit energi bisa didapatkan Sungmin dari kehangatan yang diberikan oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak kuat.. Hoekk~" Sungmin sudah lelah, namun dia terus-terusan muntah. Morning sick sih iya, tapi kalau separah ini membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. "Kyu, pusing sekali.." Sungmin merasakan pandangannya berputar-putar, dia merasa tubuhnya memberat.

"Kyuuh~" bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Sungmin melemas, dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ya ampun.. Kalau tiap hari begini, lebih baik.. Aiiisshh.." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia segera membopong tubuh Sungmin yang kian hari kian ringan saja, lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin sampai sebatas dada, dia juga menyeka wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasi. Sungmin terlihat sangat lelah, karena dengan tubuhnya yang lemah itu dia masih harus menahan rongrongan yang datang dari bayi dalam kandungannya. Entah kenapa, yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang adalah emosi. Dia marah. Susah payah dia menjaga agar Sungmin tidak merasakan sakit lagi, tapi bayi itu seenaknya menghancurkan usaha Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera turun ke lantai satu, dan masuk ke dapur. Dia berniat membuatkan bubur untuk Sungmin. Sambil memasak bubur dia tetap saja mengutuk-ngutuk dalam hatinya. Entah mengutuk siapa. Karena kalau dia mengutuk bayi dalam kandungan Sungmin itu, sama saja dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena yang membuat bayi itu kan dia sendiri. Serba salah.

Tanpa terasa, buburnya sudah jadi. Nah, lain kali kalau dia harus melakukan hal lain, dia akan mengutuk lebih banyak, agar pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat. Ya, Kyuhyun memang penuh dengan inovasi.

Dia lalu membawa nampan berisi sarapan Sungmin berupa semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu. Saat dia tiba di dalam kamar, Sungmin masih belum sadar. Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan di meja dekat lampu tidur, lalu duduk tepat di sebelah Sungmin. Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya lalu mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Bangun, Min.." panggil Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin tidak bergeming. Yah, Kyuhyun terpaksa melakukan cara konvensional untuk menyadarkan Sungmin. Dia mengambil botol kecil minyak kayu putih dan menciumkannya pada Sungmin.

Berhasil, Sungmin membuka matanya dengan erangan kecil. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, sedangkan Sungmin masih terlalu bingung untuk membalas senyuman itu. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas, bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun berhak atas morning kiss-nya bukan?

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, lalu menyusun bantal di kepala tempat tidur agar posisi Sungmin jadi setengah duduk. Dia lalu mengambil mangkok bubur yang ada di dekat lampu tidur tadi. Sungmin hanya memandanginya, mungkin dia belum bisa mencerna apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan sempurna.

"Makan dulu, oke?" kalimat tanya itu sebenarnya dalah perintah. Sungmin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan itu terlihat sangat imut di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengaduk kecil bubur itu sebentar, lalu menyodorkan sesendok penuh ke depan mulut Sungmin. Sungmin hanya patuh, dia membuka mulutnya.

Sungmin mengernyit, dia kelihatan tidak nyaman.

"Rasa apa ini?" katanya, dalam nada yang menyiratkan pikiran kau-memberiku-sampah-ya.

Kyuhyun terheran sedikit, perasaannya mengatakan kalau bubur itu akan enak karena itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia kerjakan di dapur. Ya, membuat bubur adalah spesialisasi Kyuhyun dalam urusan masak-memasak. Selain bubur, Kyuhyun memang tidak tertolong. Kyuhyun menyendok bubur itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Dia merasakan bubur itu, dan dia tidak menemukan keganjilan rasa di masakannya. Enak—yah, untuk ukuran masakan Kyuhyun—setidaknya, tidak seburuk itu untuk dipertanyakan rasa apa. Ini rasa bubur, dan Kyuhyun tau jelas hal itu.

"Ini rasa bubur, Min. Normal kok." bela Kyuhyun terhadap masakannya. Kyuhyun menyendokkan sesendok lagi ke mulut Sungmin, namun Sungmin mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mau makanan seperti itu, Kyu. Rasa sampah." Kyuhyun tertohok. Rasa... sampah? Kenapa Sungmin setega itu pada buburnya?

"Sa... sampah? Tapi, aku membuatnya susah payah, Min.. Ayolah dimakan.. Kau harus mengisi tenaga dulu. Setidaknya mengisi cadangan untuk dimuntahkan besok pagi." Kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dia menggeleng.

"Min.. Sayang.. Ayolah.." Kyuhyun mendekatkan sendok itu sampai menyentuh bibir Sungmin. Sedikit bubur menempel di bibirnya. Sungmin segera menghapus noda bubur itu dengan punggung tangannya, menunjukkan kalau dia anti sekali dengan hasil kerja keras Kyuhyun itu.

"Satu sendok saja, mau ya?" bujuk Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun mendekatkan lagi sendoknya, sampai aroma dari bubur itu menusuk hidung Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya, menghindari hal buruk yang akan masuk dalam perutnya.

"Kyu, aku pusing.." rengek Sungmin sambil satu tangannya masih membekap mulutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun menggeleng, dia bersikukuh untuk tetap menyendokkan bubur itu ke mulut Sungmin.

"Tidak, Kyu.. Tidak mau.." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, berusaha terlihat seram agar Sungmin menuruti perintahnya.

"Hoekk.." Sungmin memberi sinyal kalau dia akan muntah. "Hoekk.." Nah, Sungmin sepertinya benar-benar akan muntah lagi. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya, seolah-olah memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengerti isyarat itu, dia segera meletakkan bubur itu di tempat semula, lalu membopong Sungmin ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di depan wastafel dan author merasa dejavu. Sungmin segera membungkukkan badannya, dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain memijit tengkuk Sungmin.

"Hooeekk.. hoekk.." Sungmin muntah lagi, tetap yang dimuntahkannya hanya berupa cairan karena dia tidak mau makan apapun. Setelah rasa mualnya agak reda, Sungmin membasuh wajahnya lalu dia memutar tubuhnya sampai berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun dan menarik Kyuhyun dalam sebuah pelukan. Kyuhyun membelai punggung Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin menyuruk manja ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku lelah sekali.." bisik Sungmin lemah. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, entah untuk apa, namun rasanya dengan begitu dia bisa sedikit merasakan betapa lelahnya Sungmin saat ini.

"Kalau tidak mau makan, minum susu saja, ya.." kata Kyuhyun, mengingat Sungmin masih memiliki satu hidangan lagi, yaitu segelas besar susu. Yah, boleh dikatakan dia sudah meyerah atas si bubur, mungkin rasa sampah itu akibat kutukan dan umpatannya saat membuat bubur itu tadi. Jadilah rasanya tidak karuan. Sungmin menggeleng lagi.

"Ayolah.. Katanya sayang pada bayi itu.. Kalau kau tidak mau makan, terus bayi itu dapat nutrisi darimana?" kata Kyuhyun. Mendengar bayinya dibawa-bawa, Sungmin segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan raut penuh kesangsian.

"Jadi, mau atau tidak?" tawar Kyuhyun lagi, lebih terdengar seperti ancaman bagi Sungmin. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Nah, Kyuhyun dapat satu poin penting di sini. Bayi itu bisa digunakan untuk mengancam Sungmin. Terlihat jelas kalau Sungmin sangat menginginkan bayi itu. Dia rela merasakan ketidaknyamanan perutnya sampai muntah berkali-kali. Ya, Sungmin memang pria yang memiliki tekad yang kuat, dan tidak bisa digoyahkan oleh siapapun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia membopong Sungmin ke tempat tidurnya lagi. Kyuhyun mengambilkan gelas berisi susu, dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerima gelas itu dengan was-was, seolah-olah itu adalah racun yang dapat menghentikan denyut nadinya.

"Ayo diminum.." Kyuhyun duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan memaksa.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri agak lama, Sungmin mendekatkan bibir gelas ke bibirnya. Dia mulai meminum susu itu, dan Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dengan kadar kemenangan yang terus bertambah. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, menunjukkan kalau dia tidak suka dengan susu itu. Padahal bubur dan susu adalah makanannya tiap pagi. Yah, bawaan bayi. Kyuhyun hanya menyimpulkan begitu.

Satu teguk.

Dua teguk.

Tiga teguk.

Sungmin langsung menyodorkan gelas itu pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan susu itu belum habis setengahnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, tidak menerima gelas yang disodorkan Sungmin.

"Habiskan." Perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas berat, capek akan penolakan-penolakan Sungmin.

"Susunya rasa sapi." Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya. Oh, tolonglah.. Apalagi ini..

"Ini rasa vanila, Min.. Seperti biasanya." Kata Kyuhyun membela susu buatannya. Lagipula, apa Sungmin pernah memakan sapi sebelumnya? Kenapa dia bisa tau rasa sapi seperti apa?

"Tidak, ini rasa sapi. Rasa sapi." Sungmin menekankan kalimat-kalimatnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini tidak mau, itu juga tidak mau. Capek aku, Min. Kalau kau tidak makan, kondisimu akan memburuk. Kau harus minum obat, kalau tidak makan bagaimana caranya.. Ah.." Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada rendah, tidak menatap wajah Sungmin. Dia hanya menatap tangannya sambil memainkan jari tangan kanan dengan jari tangan kiri, memelintir-melintirnya. Sungmin merasa bersalah atas sikap kekanak-kanakannya. Dia lalu mengambil tangan kiri Kyuhyun, lalu menggenggamnya.

"Kyu, jangan begitu.." kata Sungmin dengan nada bicara seolah-olah akan menangis kapan saja. Kyuhyun tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Kali ini dia menggambar mentuk-bentuk lingkaran di atas kasur dengan tangan kanannya. Sungmin juga meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun, dan menggenggamnya juga.

"Kyu, aku sedih kalau begini.." kata Sungmin, sudah diujung pertahanannya untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku juga." Kata Kyuhyun, masih tidak menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Lihat aku.." rengek Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng, persis anak kecil yang sedang kesal. "Kyuhyun..." panggil Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun merasa kasihan, dan akhirnya menatap wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan sedih yang over.

Sungmin segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, tapi tidak ditunjukkannya.

"Dengar aku..," kata Sungmin sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun, "aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau nanti aku lapar, aku janji aku akan makan.. Sekarang perutku sedang tidak enak, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Kyu jangan marah.. Aku tidak akan apa-apa, aku berjanji.." nada suara Sungmin sangat lembut dan sarat permohonan. Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya tidak tahan dengan nada seperti itu dari Sungmin, dengan segera luluh juga.

"Iya, aku tidak marah.." kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo, Kyu..," Sungmin lalu memeluk Kyuhyun, "kan aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga anak ini. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan sembuh untukmu dan untuk anak kita.. Aku akan berusaha menepati janjiku, Kyu.. Kita akan merawat anak ini bersama sampai dia besar, ingat kan?" kata Sungmin dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyadari kesungguhan dalam nada bicara Sungmin.

Sungmin lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, dan entah tertular atau bagaimana, Kyuhyun balas tersenyum.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kau makan duluan saja.. Lagipula, kau sudah lama tidak ke Rumah Sakit, kan? Orang-orang di sana pasti membutuhkanmu.." kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu menggeleng. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda dia bertanya 'kenapa'.

"Aku tidak akan makan... kalau kau tidak makan." Sungmin barusaja akan protes saat Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya sekilas, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Sungmin padanya tadi.

"Jangan protes. Aku ingin merasakan deritanya juga, Min. Kalau kau kelaparan, aku juga akan ikut kelaparan. Kita berbagi ya.. Aku juga tidak ingin ke Rumah Sakit. Aku akan menjagamu di sini 24 jam sehari. Aku tidak terima interupsi." Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin diam karena tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi.

"Yah, meskipun aku tidak tau rasa sakitnya seperti apa, bahkan kelaparan saja belum sampai seperseribu dari rasa sakitmu, aku tetap ingin kau berbagi sakitnya denganku, Min.. Aku menyayangimu, akan sangat tidak adil kalau aku membiarkanmu menderita sendiri." Tambah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun lagi, dia merasa terharu atas apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Lewat kata-kata itu, dia bisa merasakan rasa cinta Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Jangan pernah sembunyikan rasa sakitmu dariku ya, Min.. Aku ini doktermu, dan yang lebih penting lagi, kau itu orang yang paling kucintai. Jangan ragu mengatakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan. Janji ya, Min.."

Sungmin mengangguk. Bukan bermaksud cengeng atau apa, tapi airmatanya mengalir. Sungmin menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya. Dia menyayangi Kyuhyun, dan betapa senangnya saat Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran bayi ang ada dalam kandunganya. Yah, walaupun cerita mereka sedikit berbeda, bukankah itu sempurna?

"Aku akan sembuh. Aku janji." Bisik Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, merasakan harapan-harapan bermekaran di sekelilingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Kyuhyun disambut anggukan Sungmin.

"Aku juga." Jawab Sungmin. Dia lalu tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, melepaskan rasa penat atas rongrongan rutin tiap pagi dari janin yang dikandungnya.

**~*Rn*~**

**Listen, My Dear..**

**I will pass this test, I promise you.**

**Would you plese support me?**

**Just don't stop believing.**

**~*Rn*~**

**-TBC-**

Oke, chapter ini selesai..

Lagi-lagi telat apdet, dan lagi-lagi gak sempat balas review. Maafkan aku.. Padahal semangatku datang dari review kalian, tapi dengan songongnya aku tidak bisa membalasnya.. Maafkan aku, ya? *mellow* Aku akan membalasnya nanti..

Satu hal yang mau aku betulkan di sini. **LEUKIMIA **yang aku tulis di dua chapter sebelumnya itu kata yang tidak baku. Aslinya adalah **LEUKEMIA. **Padahal di mbah google keluar-keluar aja info tentang LEUKIMIA, eh, kagak dibetulinnya. Makasih buat **EKA KUCHIKI **eonni yang sudah membenarkannya.. *bows, hugs, n kissu* #ditampol

Tapi setau aku, Leukemia itu bukan penyakit turunan. Penyakit darah turunan itu setau aku kayak Hemofilia gitu.. Aku udah minta tolong mbah gugel lagi, aku udah buka buku biologi, aku udah buka Buku Pintar, aku udah tanya ke anak olimpiade biologi, dan hasilnya adalah Leukimia memang bukan penyakit turunan.

Dan kalau ada yang heran kenapa Sungmin masi aja idup sedangkan dia menderita Leukemia?

Leukemia itu ada dua. Leukimia Akut, dan Leukimia Kronis. Leukemia Kronis itu ringan pada awalnya, dan akan memburuk secara bertahap. Biasanya penderita bisa bertahan selama dua sampai lima tahun, bahkan ada yang sampai tujuh tahun. Kalau Leukemia Akut, ini baru yang paling ganas. Ini bisa membunuh dalam hitungan minggu, bahkan ada yang dalam hitungan hari. Nah si Sungmin dapet yang pertama, Leukemia Kronis.

Kalau ini masih pendek, maaf ya.. Trus kalo ngebosenin, maaf juga. Kalau kesel, yah secara terpaksa reader yang baik harus mencari Kyuhyun ke dormnya, dan lampiaskanlah kekesalan kalian. Hihi..

Oke, itu aja deh cuap-cuapnya. Jadi, langsung review aja ya.. hihi..

Changkyu..

-Rn-


	4. Chapter 4

**~*Rn*~**

**Even if I cry, will it takes my pain away?**

**If it won't, so why would I do that?**

**I will not, cry..**

**At least.. not in front of you.**

**~*Rn*~**

"Min.." Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah tidak lupa menutup pintu. Dia baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangannya. Yah, bagaimanapun dia juga harus mengobati orang lain, tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin saja. Lagipula, Sungmin yang terus-terusan meaksanya untuk menjalani pekerjaannya seperti biasa karena Sungmin bilang dia sudah agak sehat dan bisa ditinggal sendiri. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya saja.

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin tidak menyahut. Mungkin sedang tidur, pikir Kyuhyun. Dia hendak naik ke lantai dua saat tanpa sengaja dia melihat Sungmin sedang ada di dapur. Ya, tangga rumah Kyuhyun memang berdekatan dengan dapur, jadi saat akan menaiki tangga harus melewati dapur terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin berdiri sambil menekan pinggang dengan tangan kiri, membelakangi Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia sedang membuat susu. Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya, memeluknya dari belakang dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengacungkan bungkusan yang dia bawa ke hadapan Sungmin.

"Strawberry cake, kesukaan tuan putri.."

"Ah, Kyu.. Sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak memanggilku?" tanya Sungmin. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan, seperti menahan sakit. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya langsung menatap wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sungmin yang merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun meletakkan bungkusan yang dia bawa di sebelah susu yang dibuat Sungmin. Jelas-jelas ada yang salah dari Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun, dan dia juga tidak bereaksi saat Kyuhyun memberikannya cake stroberi. Itu tandanya konsentrasi Sungmin sedang terfokus pada hal lain. Dalam kondisi ini sepertinya dia sedang fokus untuk menahan rasa sakit. Kyuhyun tau benar itu.

"Mana yang sakit?" todong Kyuhyun. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya pertanda heran kenapa Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu. Padahal jelas-jelas dari tadi tangan kirinya tidak beralih dari pinggangnya, dia masih saja berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Min, kau sudah janji kan? Sekarang katakan padaku mana yang sakit." Perintah Kyuhyun. Menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibohongi, Sungmin hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

Sungmin lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke depan. Kyuhyun kaget, dan dia langsung menangkap tubuh rapuh kekasihnya itu sebelum terhempas keras ke lantai. Sudah dari tadi Sungmin berusaha menguat-nguatkan tubuhnya yang lemas, tapi dengan adanya Kyuhyun dia tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung membopong tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin sekarang tengah berusaha menjaga matanya agar tetap terbuka. Sayu. Matanya sayu, seolah-olah ada beban berat yang memaksa matanya untuk tertutup.

"Min? Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Lemas sekali, Kyu.. Pinggangku juga sakit.." jawab Sungmin lemah.

"Kenapa tidak berbaring di tempat tidur saja? Kalau butuh sesuatu kenapa tidak meneleponku, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubu-tubi. Sungmin menutup kelopak matanya, pertanda tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera membawa Sungmin ke kamar dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Sungmin masih menutup matanya, menghindari pertanyaan lain dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa memaksakan diri untuk ke dapur? Turun tangga itu bahaya kalau kau sedang lemas begini.." Kyuhyun bertanya sambil merapikan pakaian dan tempat tidur Sungmin. Sungmin lalu membuka matanya.

"Aku pikir dengan minum susu, lemasnya akan berkurang.. Makanya aku membuat susu.." jawab Sungmin lemah. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Jadi, tadi kau ingin minum susu? Aku buatkan lagi ya?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu mengangguk. "Hm.. Mau makan cake juga?" Sungmin tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk lagi.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun membuat susu dan memindahkan cake yang dibelinya tadi ke sebuah piring. Dia membawanya ke kamar, dan menemukan Sungmin dalam posisi setengah duduk. Kyuhyun memberikan susu itu pada Sungmin, dan memperhatikan Sungmin meminum susunya.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat lebam di lengan kanan Sungmin. Dia segera meraba lebam berwarna hijau kebiruan itu. Pada penderita leukemia memang sering terjadi lebam, baik itu diakibatkan benturan ataupun muncul dengan sendirinya karena pendarahan di dalam. Hatinya miris, pikirannya langsung buruk. Apa keadaan Sungmin sudah semakin parah? Kyuhyun hanya mencoba untuk berpikiran positif saja.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." tiba-tiba Sungmin tersedak, susu yang ada di tangannya tumpah mengotori bajunya. Kyuhyun segera mengambil gelas yang jatuh dari tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya di atas meja dekat lampu.

"Hati-hati minumnya.." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin. Sungmin terus saja batuk, seolah-olah tidak akan berhenti. Dia mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.." Kyuhyun mulai khawatir. Dia tidak tersedak biasa. Bisa dilihatnya Sungmin susah payah menghela napasnya.

"Min! Min! Kenapa?" Kyuhyun panik, dia merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang melemas kehabisan oksigen itu.

"Hahh.. Kyu.. Aku.. hh.. tidak.. bisa.. ber..na..pas.." Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur itu, melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera mengambil tabung oksigen yang ada di sudut kamar dekat lemari, mengesetnya, lalu memakaikan masker yang sudah dialiri oksigen itu ke mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin agar dia lebih mudah bernapas. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati oksigen yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Sungmin masih tersengal-senagl sambil terus memegangi dadanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan selimut yang dipakai Sungmin, karena selimut itu terkena tumpahan susu. Begitu juga dengan baju yang Sungmin kenakan. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sebuah selimut dan piyama Sungmin dari dalam lemari.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun melepaskan baju yang dipakai Sungmin dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Kyuhyun lalu sedikit mendudukkan Sungmin agar dia bisa memakaikan piyama yang kering ke tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya patuh, dia tidak memiliki tenaga sekedar untuk membantu Kyuhyun memudahkan usahanya memakaikan baju itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini dalam posisi berpelukan, dengan Sungmin bersandar di bahu kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memakaikan piyama yang bermodel kemeja itu ke tubuh Sungmin. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun melihat lebam yang sama dengan yang ada di lengan Sungmin di punggung putih milik Sungmin.

"Astaga, Min.. Kenapa begini.." Kyuhyun memegang lebam yang ada hampir di sepanjang tulang punggung Sungmin. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Bagaikan ada tangan tidak kasat mata meremas-remasnya sampai hancur sedemikian rupa. Memang, saat dipegang lebam itu tidak sakit. Tapi saat lebam itu terbentuk, pastilah sakitnya sangat menyiksa bagi Sungmin. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Airmata Kyuhyun menetes. Katakan dia cengeng, banci, atau apalah. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun menangis karena Sungmin. Namun dia tidak peduli. Hantinya sakit sekarang, dan menangis adalah satu-satunya hal yang saat ini bisa dia lakukan.

"Pasti sakit sekali, Min.. Kenapa tidak bilang padaku.." Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin yang masih ada di dalam pelukannya. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tidak akan lemas seperti itu kalau sakit yang menderanya tak terperi. Dan lagi, dia tidak menunjukkannya, dia menahannya saja. Rasa sakit yang disembunyikan akan jadi dua kali lebih menyiksa.

Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Sungmin yang kini sudah tertidur, sejenak melupakan kalau dia harus memakaikan piyama Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh lemah kekasihnya yang masih susah payah menghela napas itu. Tidak begitu erat, menjaga agar tindakannya tidak menyakiti Sungmin. Dia menangis dalam diam, tidak membiarkan Sungmin tau kekhawatirannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Min.. Aku takut sekali.. Kau pasti kesakitan kan? Maaafkan aku.." Kyuhyun berbisik, entah pada siapa. Hatinya galau, dia tidak tega melihat Sungmin seperti itu. Kesakitan, susah bernapas, lemas, belum lagi dia sering muntah-muntah, tidak mau makan, bahkan setelah meminum obat rutinnya dia juga muntah. Bagaimana mungkin kondisinya tidak memburuk?

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menggugurkan anak dalam kandungan Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya itu. Namun yang dia takutkan adalah reaksi Sungmin saat tidak merasakan lagi kehidupan dalam perutnya. Dia pasti terluka, dia akan sedih dan tertekan sehingga memperburuk kesehatannya.

Kyuhyun larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Airmatanya masih mengalir, dan dia tidak berniat menghapusnya. Dia berpikir, bagaimanapun dia bukanlah dokter kandungan. Dia adalah seorang spesialis penyakit dalam. Dan yang mengerti lebih banyak tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, tentunya dokter kandungan. Ya, Kyuhyun akan mencoba menghubungi salah seorang temannya yang merupakan dokter kandungan untuk menjaga Sungmin dan bayinya.

"Hahhh.. Kyu.." Kyuhyun tersentak dari pikirannya, mendengar Sungmin yang dengan susah payah memanggil namanya. Sungmin masih dalam posisi menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kanan Kyuhyun.

"Ya? Kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun, segera menyeka airmata dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dingin.." adu Sungmin. Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau dia belum memakaikan piyama Sungmin.

"Ah, iya.. Aku pakaikan bajumu dulu, ya.." Kyuhyun segera memakaikan piyama itu, dan langsung membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur. Dia juga tidak lupa menyelimuti Sungmin dengan selimut yang tebal.

"Kyu, peluk aku ya.." pinta Sungmin lemah, meskipun tertutupi masker oksigen Kyuhyun tetap bisa mendengar permintaannya. Kyuhyun segera berbaring di samping kiri Sungmin, lalu melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang kekasihnya yang manis itu.

"Yang erat dong, Kyu.. Aku dingin.." pinta Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun patuh, dia mengeratkan pelukannya, menghapus jarak yang ada di antara mereka berdua. Tubuh Kyuhyun miring ke kanan, ke arah kekasihnya.

"Anak kita sudah mulai berat Kyu.." kata Sungmin lemah, dia masih memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah pucat kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan sayu. Kyuhyun tidak berniat mengomentari perkataan Sungmin, dia hanya mendengar dalam diam.

"Usianya sudah hampir empat bulan, kau tau kan?" Kyuhyun tertegun. Empat bulan? Secepat itu? Bahkan Sungmin saja masih mengalami _morning sick_, masa sudah empat bulan saja? Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar. Empat bulan.. Itu berarti yang akan dihadapi Sungmin ke depannya akan jauh lebih berat lagi. Dan yang pasti, akan jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Kyu.. jawab aku.. uhuk.." Sungmin terbatuk lagi, dan Kyuhyun segera mengelus dada orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Jangan bicara banyak-banyak.. Bernapas saja baik-baik.." suruh Kyuhyun, sebenarnya menyuruh Sungmin untuk tidak bertanya tentang bayi itu lagi.

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun. Dia menghela napas berat, matanya tetap tidak terbuka.

"Kadang-kadang.. pinggangku.. sakit.. sekali.." kata Sungmin yang sudah hampir tertidur. Seperti tadi, Kyuhyun diam saja. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Lemas juga.." lanjut Sungmin. Sungmin meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya yang sudah membesar. Kyuhyun tersentak, baru pertama kalinya dia merasakan sendiri perut Sungmin yang di dalamnya tumbuh anaknya. Ya, anak Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.. tidak apa-apa.. Aku.. bisa.. tahan..," Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan memutar, otomatis tangan Kyuhyun juga ikut melakukan gerakan yang sama, "tandanya.. anak kita.. sudah.. tumbuh.. besar.. Ya kan Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya, menjaga agar dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hatinya sakit, dia tidak bisa terima. Baginya, yang menyakiti Sungmin itu musuhnya. Dan dengan ini berarti bayi itu juga.

"Kau.. tidur ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. selalu begitu.. Tidak suka.. menjawab.. pertanyaanku.." ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin diam, mendengar kata-kata Sungmin yang terputus-putus menunjukkan seberapa besar usaha Sungmin untuk bicara. Kenapa mesti dipaksakan kalau memang dia sedang tidak sanggup bercerita? Kalau sakit, kenapa tidak diam dan tidur saja? Ah.. Apa memang Kyuhyun harus menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu?

"Tidurlah.. Kumpulkan tenaga untuk muntah besok pagi." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada agak sebal. Bukan sebal pada Sungmin, tapi sebal pada makhluk yang menyebabkan Sungmin seperti itu.

Sungmin malah tergelak kecil. Dia memukul pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di bawah tangannya.

"Kau ini.. Itu kan biasa untuk orang hamil.." bela Sungmin. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Yah, kalau tidak sampai empat bulan nonstop, dan tidak sampai menyebabkanmu pingsan hampir tiap pagi." Jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Ya, bayi itu selalu menyiksa Sungmin tiap pagi, sampai dia kehabisan tenaga dan hampir tiap pagi itu pula dia pingsan. Untung ada Kyuhyun, dan untung pula di usia ke empat bulan ini tidak terlalu sering membuat Sungmin pingsan.

Yah, memang sih, lama _morning sick_ itu berbeda-beda pada tiap orang, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa empat bulan itu terlalu lama. Seharusnya kebiasaan _morning sick_ Sungmin sudah berakhir. Nah ini, makan jarang, malah muntah terus. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak pusing?

"Demi bayi kita..," Sungmin menghela napasnya, merasa mengantuk, "mati pun aku rela.." Sungmin menutup kelopak matanya, tertidur melepas lelah yang dirasakannya.

"Aku tidak suka kau bicara begitu, Min! Kau tidak akan mati! Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal. Dia menegakkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap wajah Sungmin. Namun yang dia lihat, adalah sosok Sungmin yang tengah menutup matanya, larut dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ah.. Tidur.. Baru saja aku mau marah.." Kyuhyun merebahkan kembali kepalanya di sebelah kepala Sungmin.

"Kau itu kenapa kelas kepala sekali, Min? Aku bilang jangan sembunyikan apapun, kau malah diam saja kalau sakit. Huh.. kau itu.." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dengan gemas. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin lagi, lalu menutup matanya.

"Jaljayo, Min.. Semoga setan kecil itu tidak mengganggumu lagi besok pagi.." kata Kyuhyun. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menyadari, kalau anak setan tentulah akan memiliki darah yang sama dengan ayahnya, bukan?

"Ya, dia memang anakku." gumamnya kemudian.

**~*Rn*~**

**I will protect you, I promise.**

**If I can't do it alone, I will look for help.**

**I will do anything to keep you with me.**

**~*Rn*~**

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang mewah dalam sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Bahkan lebih besar daripada rumahnya. Dia duduk di sofa yang empuk berwarna putih gading, dan di depannya terdapat meja yang terbuat dari kaca. Ruangan itu sangat luas, lantainya diselimuti permadani yang mewah dan pastinya mahal. Ruangan itu bergaya Eropa klasik, dindingnya berwarna coklat pastel. Kyuhyun masih memandang ke sekelilingnya saat sosok yang ia tunggu datang.

"Hei _bro_?" sapa orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangan berototnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka melakukan semacam toss anak muda yang sudah mereka hapal di luar kepala.

"_Bro, you are skinnier, don't you think so? Your eyes are like Panda's. What's up? I bet you are in a big problem. Or.. Don't say those panda eyes just because playing games overtime? Huh?_" orang itu duduk di sofa sambil memberondong Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Oh, _c'mon man_.. Aku tau kau kuliah di luar negeri, _Hyung,_ tapi jangan uji kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku." Kata Kyuhyun membuat pria tampan itu tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang _oversize_ itu.

"Oh, _mianhamnida_. Jadi, ada apa tiba-tiba mencariku? Kangen? Atau... kau sudah punya istri ya? Dan istrimu sedang hamil kan? Makanya kau mencariku?" lagi-lagi orang itu mengajukan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun, membuatnya kewalahan untuk menjawabnya.

"Hah.. Kau belum berubah, _Hyung_.. Masih saja _talkative_ seperti dulu." Kata Kyuhyun. Dan mungkin orang itu menganggapnya sebagai pujian, makanya dia tertawa bangga seperti itu.

"Haha.. Sudah kubilang kan, di manapun aku kuliah, aku akan tetap mejadi Choi Siwon yang dulu.. Haha.." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Yah, seperti yang Hyung bilang tadi, aku.."

"Kau jahat sekali menikah tidak mengundangku! Kau memang sudah beristri, kan? Sudah berapa bulan istrimu hamil?" Ah, Siwon ini memang susah diajak bicara.

"Bisakan _Hyung_ mendengar pembicaraanku dan tidak memotongnya dengan berondongan pertanyaan seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mulai kesal. Siwon tersenyum dipaksakan sambil membuat lampang V dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, mempersiapkan untuk bicara panjang. "Pertama, aku memang dalam masalah berat. Kedua, aku sudah tidak bermain _game_ lagi. Tiga, aku belum menikah. Empat, aku punya kekasih. Dan lima, kekasihku memang sedang hamil." Kyuhyun menyudahi pembicaraannya. "Oh, satu lagi. Pakailah _banmal_ untuk bicara denganku."

Siwon terlihat kaget. "Kau menghamili kekasihmu di luar nikah?" tanyanya dengan mata membesar.

"Yup!" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Dan kau bisa sesantai ini?" lanjut Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk, lagi-lagi dengan gaya santai. Siwon menganga tidak percaya.

"Oh, _c'mon Hyung_, katanya kau kuliah di luar negeri, bukannya ini hal yang biasa?" kata Kyuhyun sedikit sebal dengan reaksi berlebihan Siwon.

"Biasa bagaimana? Itu dosa, kau mengerti? Kau menghamili anak gadis orang tanpa menikahinya terlebih dahulu, dan kau berdosa! Ah.. Kau benar-benar harus membuat pengakuan dosa, Cho Kyuhyun!" celoteh Siwon, si anak Gereja. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun itu adalah ahli neraka yang dosanya sudah menggunung.

"Ah, _Hyung_.. Bisakah kau tidak memandangku sebagai pendosa begitu?" lama-lama Kyuhyun risih juga dipandangi seolah-olah dia adalah narapidana.

"Oh, oke.. Oke.. Itu tergantung prinsip masing-masing.. Jadi, siapa nama kekasihmu itu?" tanya Siwon, "apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Hm.. Sepertinya tidak. Namanya Lee Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lee Sungmin?" tanya Siwon. "Sudah berapa bulan usia kandungannya?" lanjutnya.

"Empat bulan."

"Lalu, apa masalahmu? Kau mau aku mengatakan pada orang tuamu kalau kau tidak menghamilinya? Atau kau sedang diteror keluarganya sekarang karena tidak bertanggung jawab?" tuduh Siwon.

"_HYUNG_! Berhentilah menanyakan hal-hal yang membuatku merasa sebagai ahli neraka! Aku tidak seburuk itu!" Kyuhyun kesal, dia sudah berusaha menahan-nahan emosinya.

"Oh, oke.. _Mianhamnida_.. Jadi, apa keluhannya?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Dia.. dia.. pasien leukemia, _Hyung_.."

"_MWO_?" tanpa sadar Siwon berteriak. Kyuhyun menutup telinganya. "Kau tega menghamili gadis yang menderita leukemia? Hah.. Justru kalau aku menganggapmu BUKAN pendosa, malah aku yang keliru!" Siwon menekankan di kata 'bukan'.

"Jangan berteriak, _pabo-ya_ Siwonnie.. Aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan hamil.." Kyuhyun berusaha membela dirinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak menyangka! Kau itu laki-laki, dan dia perempuan. Bagaimanapun, seaman apapun pengaman yang kalian berdua pergunakan, pasti ada kemungkinan untuk hamil. Kau itu lulus tidak sih? Itu saja kau tidak tau. Jangan-jangan kau lulus pakai sogokan ya?" tuduh Siwon, lagi dan lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya, menyadari kalau bicara _Hyung_-nya itu tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Begini-begini aku lulusan terbaik, _Hyung_!" pamer Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Kalau begini hasilnya aku tidak terkesan!" kata Siwon. Dia sepertinya terlanjur memandang buruk pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya, bagaimana aku akan menyangka dia hamil...," Kyuhyun mengatur kalimat yang akan dia utarakan. Juga menyiapkan mental untuk menerima kata-kata Siwon yang lumayan menyakitkan itu, "dia... dia..." Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menunggu, "dia laki-laki."

"_MMWWWOOOO_?" Yah, sesuai dugaan Kyuhyun, Siwon akan jauh lebih histeris.

"Ah, _Hyung_.. Berhentilah berteriak.." kata Kyuhyun. Siwon masih melebarkan matanya, masih _shock_ dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Kau... gay?" tanya Siwon sedikit melunakkan suaranya. Ternyata dia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Mungkin.." jawab Kyuhyun diiringi dengan bahu yang terangkat. Siwon menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran sofa, berusaha memulihkan dirinya dari _shock_.

"Kau benar-benar pendosa, Cho Kyuhyun.. Kau menghamili orang di luar nikah, dia menderita leukemia, dan dia... laki-laki.. _Jinjja_.. Ah..." Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, _Hyung_ mau membantuku tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang kini sudah lebih dari over akting. Siwon yang sudah berusaha bangun dari _shock,_ segera mengangguk.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku melihat kondisinya dulu.." kata Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada _Hyung_ yang merupakan _Sunbae_-nya semasa SMA itu, dibalas dengan tatapan risih dari Siwon seolah-olah menuding Kyuhyun sebagai pendosa. Kyuhyun terima-terima saja. Yah, demi Sungmin..

**~*Rn*~**

**Lee Sungmin, I promise you we will win over this destiny.**

**~*Rn*~**

Oke, kayaknya batal deh FF ini jadi 5 chapter.. Kayaknya bakal lebih panjang. Aku masih belum bisa balas review, nanti aja ya di chapter terakhir.. Yang harus reader tau, aku dapet banyak banget semangat dari review reader semuanya.. Gamsahamnida.. *hug, kissu, semuanya dah*

Awalnya aku pengen ceritanya KYUMIN saja, tapi apa daya si Siwon kita butuhin di sini. Gak papa kan? Emang udah takdir si Kuda jadi orang ketiga terus.. *plaaakkk!*

Nah, reader voting dong FF ini mau ending yang kayak gimana? Sad end atau hepi end? Votingnya sangat dibutuhkan lho...

Oke, gak akan banyak bacot.. Langsung review aja deh ya.. hehe..

-Rn-


	5. Chapter 5

**~*Rn*~**

**Why does everyone wants**** to take my baby away?**

**~*Rn*~**

"Min.." Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah besar dan mewahnya diikuti oleh Siwon di belakangnya. Siwon hanya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, tanpa berkata sepatah pun.

Kyuhyun langsung membawa Siwon ke dalam kamarnya, namun saat Kyuhyun melewati ruang keluarga, dia mendapati Sungmin sedang duduk di sofa menonton TV sambil memegang satu cup es krim stroberi. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu duduk dengan kedua kaki dilipat dan sekali-sekali menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya.

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun. Yang dipanggil segera melihat ke arah suara dan tersenyum manis. Di sekitar mulut bibir Sungmin terdapat es krim yang belepotan. Kyuhyun segera mendekatinya, merengkuh kepalanya dengan gerakan lembut, lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim di mulut Sungmin dengan bibirnya.

Siwon agak terkejut juga melihat aksi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak peduli sama sekali kalau ada orang lain yang menyaksikan adegan intimnya dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Manis sekali.." kata Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun gemas sehingga satu kecupan lagi mendarat di bibir manis milik Sungmin.

"Woi!" Siwon memukul punggung Kyuhyun. Tidak keras memang, tapi cukup untuk membawa Kyuhyun dari alam mesumnya ke dunia nyata.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal ke arah Siwon, dan Siwon membalasnya dengan melebarkan mata, berusaha terlihat lebih seram daripada Kyuhyun.

"Halo Sungmin-ssi.." Siwon segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum padanya, dan Siwon menjulurkan tangannya untuk sebuah jabat tangan. Dengan senang hati, Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan itu. Di luar dugaan, itu bukanlah sebuah jabat tangan sesama lelaki, tapi jabat tangan disertai dengan kecupannya di punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Kau.. manis sekali.." puji Siwon. Sungmin tersenyum dengan polosnya.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang ada di belakang Siwon kepalanya sudah berasap menahan marah. Dengan segera dia memutuskan jabatan tangan mesra antara Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Siwon Hyung! KAU GAY YA?" Kyuhyun berteriak di depan muka Siwon, dan Siwon terkikik geli. Kyuhyun memang paling mudah dibuat marah. Dia itu posesif. Benda kesayangannya tidak boleh dipegang oleh orang lain. Baik itu PSP, nintendo, PS3, dan sekarang.. Sungmin.

Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau Sungmin-mu itu semanis dia. Kalau untuknya.. hm.. sepertinya jadi gay juga tidak masalah. Hahaha.." Siwon tertawa keras, apalagi setelah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kian memerah. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Choi Siwon, kau benar-benar telah berdosa! Kau menyukai laki-laki dan KAU MENYUKAI SUNGMIN-KU! Itu berdosa! AISHH!" kata Kyuhyun meledak-ledak.

Mendengar itu malah suara tawa Siwon semakin keras. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya menonton kejadian itu sambil sesekali menyuap es krimnya. Yah, lumayan lah. Lebih seru daripada sinetron di televisi.

"Hahaha.. Kau itu tidak berubah juga. Ayo cepat kenalkan aku pada Sungmin!" perintah Siwon. Kyuhyun yang masih kesal terpaksa meredam amarahnya.

"Min, ini Choi Siwon. Dia temanku waktu SMA. Dia ini dokter kandungan." Jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang Siwon dari bawah ke atas dan Siwon melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa saja karena itu.

"Kau mau membantu merawat anakku, kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hm.. Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku harus periksa dulu, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Oke. Sekarang saja!" Sungmin langsung meletakkan cup es krimnya di atas meja dan segera berdiri. Dia kelihatan sangat excited.

"Hm.. Oke, di kamar saja bagaimana?" tanya Siwon pada Sungmin sambil melirik-lirik jahil ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ayo!" Sungmin lalu menarik tangan Siwon ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat pemandangan itu, dan segera menyusul mereka.

"CHOI SIWON! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM PADA ISTRIKUUUU.." Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dia mendapati Sungmin yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan baju ditarik ke atas sehingga terbuka di bagian perutnya. Kyuhyun tertegun. Dia belum pernah secara langung melihat perut Sungmin setelah dia dinyatakan hamil.

Ternyata anak itu memang ada di sana, dan dia bertambah besar dari waktu ke waktu.

Siwon menggunakan stetoskop untuk mengecek janin di dalam perut Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya memandangi Siwon yang sedang serius melakukan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat, dan duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur, berseberangan dengan Siwon. Sungmin lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun, lalu menggenggamnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan 'everything will be okay', dan tatapan itu bisa menenangkan Sungmin.

Alis Siwon sedikit bertaut, dia memasang wajah yang menyiratkan kalau ada sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat Siwon menghela napasnya berat.

"Aku ambil sampel darah, boleh?" tanya Siwon, entah pada Sungmin atau Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera mengangguk pasti.

Hanya sampel darah saja, kan? Sudah biasa untuk Sungmin.

Siwon mengambil sebuah alat injeksi dari tas kerjanya, membuka plastiknya, lalu menancapkannya ke lengan Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit meringis, namun Kyuhyun kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin, mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari rasa sakitnya.

Setelah merasa darah yang dia ambil cukup, Siwon mencabut jarum suntiknya dari kulit Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak berniat melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin. Siwon berdecak, lalu memukul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Woi! Sudah selesai! Selesaikan juga ciumannya! Aishh.."

Kyuhyun terkejut, dan akhirnya membebaskan bibir Sungmin dari kungkungan bibirnya. Dia menghapus bibir Sungmin yang basah, lalu menghapus bibirnya juga. Dia tertawa dengan tampang bodoh pada Siwon, dibalas tawa sinis dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun segera merapikan baju Sungmin, lalu menarik kekasihnya itu ke pelukannya. Sungmin sih biasa-biasa saja, tapi Siwon hampir tertawa keras dengan tindakan protektif Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang memeluk erat mainannya, takut diambil oleh orang lain.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang sedang membereskan peralatan kerjanya ke dalam tas dengan tatapan seolah-olah Siwon sudah bersiap akan mengambil Sungmin darinya. Siwon sebenarnya tau Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya, tapi dia mengabaikannya saja.

"Kyu, erat sekali.. Kau bisa menyakiti bayiku!" Sungmin segera mendorong

tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar karena Kyuhyun memakai sebagian besar tenaganya untuk memeluk Sungmin, sampai Sungmin merasa perutnya tertekan.

"Eh, mianhae.." Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Sungmin sibuk mengelus-elus perutnya, seolah-olah Kyuhyun benar-benar menyakiti bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya. Siwon terkikik geli, dan Kyuhyun memandangnya sinis.

"Eh, aku mau bicara padamu." Kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun. "Di luar saja."

Siwon segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Istirahat saja dulu, okey? Aku mau bicara pada Siwon dulu." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin, lalu mengikuti Siwon ke ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan Siwon. Raut muka Siwon sepertinya tidak menyiratkan hal yang baik, dan itu menciptakan prasangka buruk pada diri Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa, Hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sarat kekhawatiran. Siwon menghela napasnya, dan sepertinya dia sedang menyusun kalimat yang akan dia sampaikan kepada Kyuhyun, agar terdengar sebijaksana mungkin.

"Ternyata leukemia yang diderita Sungmin.. lebih parah daripada dugaanku." Kata Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan prihatin.

Kyuhyun menunduk, merasakan keputusasaan mulai merayap pada dirinya. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya pelan. Dia sedang mempersiapkan dirinya dengan keputusan terburuk dari Siwon.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kasus Sungmin ini langka sekali. Dia laki-laki, dan hormonnya tentu tidak sama dengan perempuan. Perlu kekuatan fisik yang lebih, Kyu.."

"Apa... ini berita buruk?" tanya Kyuhyun, bahkan lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Saat ini.. bisa dibilang begitu."

Kyuhyun tertohok. Jantungnya sakit, sangat sakit. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada Sungminnya? Dia tidak berani menebak-nebak, bahkan berpikir saja dia tidak mau.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menatap lantai dengan diliputi aura kesedihan. Dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Yah, meskipun dia tidak pernah merasakannya, tapi kesedihan itu sangat tergambar dari raut wajah Kyuhyun. Sakit yang sangat, yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, dan sakit itu menular pada orang yang menatapnya.

Bahu Kyuhyun bergetar. Dia menangis. Di depan orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, dia tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat, kan?

Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyun, dia duduk di samping orang yang dia anggap adik itu. Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan.

"Pertama kali dalam hidupku, Hyung.. Ini cinta yang pertama dalam hidupku. Pertama kalinya hatiku merasa tenang saat melihat senyum seseorang. Pertama kalinya jantungku sakit saat melihat pasienku kesakitan. Aku sangat mencintainya Hyung.. Aku sangat mencintai Sungmin.. Demi Tuhan, aku mencintai Sungmin.." Kyuhyun terus bercerita sambil menangis.

Siwon terdiam. Bukan karena tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, tapi justru karena terlalu banyak hal buruk yang akan dikatakannya.

"Sungmin menginginkan bayi itu, Hyung.. Dia bahkan berjanji untuk sembuh padaku agar aku mau mengizinkannya merawat bayi itu.."

Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Itu bukan keputusan yang benar, kau tau?" suara Siwon lunak, tidak bermaksud untuk menghakimi. Namun di telinga Kyuhyun seolah-olah perkataan itu adalah sebuah tuduhan telak yang tidak bisa ditolak.

"Aku tau.. Aku bodoh.. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatnya memohon sambil menangis. Dia benar-benar ingin anak itu, aku bisa merasakannya.. Lalu sekarang bagaimana Hyung? Semuanya sudah terlanjur.."

Siwon memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanan masih mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Situasi ini sangat sulit, Kyu..," ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menutup telinganya dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan disampaikan Siwon padanya. Tapi bagaimana? Dia harus kuat, setidaknya untuk membuat Sungmin kuat.

"Hyung, tolong Sungminku... Jebal.."

siapapun yang mendengar permohonan Kyuhyun itu pasti tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Permohonan itu terdengar sangat tulus, dengan nada yang begitu membuat terluka. Tapi Siwon harus membantu Kyuhyun berpikir realistis, dia tidak boleh memberi harapan kosong pada Kyuhyun.

"Dengar, Kyu.. Ini sulit. Walaupun Sungmin menginginkannya, kau tau dia akan sangat tersiksa. Leukemia sudah cukup membuatnya kesakitan, apalagi kalau ditambah dengan janin yang ada dalam kandungannya. Coba bayangkan, Kyu.. Aku saja takut memikirkannya.."

Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras. Dia tidak peduli lagi apakah Sungmin akan mendengarnya atau tidak. Hatinya sakit, dia merasa bersalah, merasa takut, merasa khawatir. Entah bagaimana lagi seharusnya dia mengutarakan emosinya. Dia sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain menangis.

Siwon merasakan sakit juga melihat bahu Kyuhyun yang terus bergetar karena tangis yang berusaha keras dia redam.

"Hyung.. Ya Tuhan, hyung.. Sakit sekali rasanya, kau harus tau.." Kyuhyun terus terisak, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mengerti.." ucap Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Siwon dengan matanya yang merah dan basah.

"Kalau kau mengerti tolong selamatkan Sungminku! Buat dia bersamaku selamanya!" emosi Kyuhyun meninggi. Rasa takutnya kini sudah bertransformasi jadi kemarahan.

"Ada syaratnya."

"Apa? Apa syaratnya?" mata Kyuhyun bersinar, seolah-olah di sana secara perlahan tumbuh harapan.

Siwon menghela napas. Sebenarnya syarat ini akan sulit untuk diwujudkan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Tapi untuk keinginan Kyuhyun, satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia ajukan adalah ini. Hanya ini saja.

"Gugurkan kandungan Sungmin."

DEG!

Kyuhyun tertegun. Inilah satu-satunya hal yang berusaha dia hapus dari pikirannya. Ya, menggugurkan kandungan Sungmin adalah hal yang hampir mustahil dia lakukan. Dia tidak akan pernah membuat Sungmin sedih, dan menggugurkan kandungannya bahkan akan mengambil separoh nyawa Sungmin.

"Tidak.." Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil bergumam lemah. "Tidak.. aku tidak bisa.."

"Ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sungmin hidup lebih lama, Kyu. Dengan leukemia yang dideritanya, dia tidak mungkin bisa mempertahankan bayi itu sampai lahir nanti. Dan kalaupun dia bisa.. kemungkinan besar bayinya juga akan mengidap leukemia.." jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun tau. Dia tau hal itu, tapi selama ini dia menyangkalnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun hanya ingin melihat Sungmin bahagia, makanya dia tidak pernah mengatakan kemungkinan buruk itu pada Sungmin. Siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin nantinya jika dia tau apa yang akan menimpa bayinya nanti?

"Itu satu-satunya cara, Kyu. Meskipun menggugurkan kandungannya itu—"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun kaget mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya iitu. Dia langsung menengok ke belakang, ke arah suara itu. Betapa kalutnya di saat melihat sosok Sungmin tengah berdiri di sana dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan basah.

"Min..." Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka, sedangkan Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya semula dengan tangan kiri bertopang pada dinding dan tangan kanan memegangi perutnya.

"Ke.. kenapa?"

satu-satu airmata mulai jatuh dari kedua mata indah milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan bermaksud untuk memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, tapi Sungmin menolak.

Sungmin mencengkeram kaos bagian perutnya. Dia mendengar jelas semua yang dibicarakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, dan kata-kata itu jelas menyakitinya. Hati Sungmin sakit, dan kata-kata itu tetap saja berputar-putar di otaknya bagaikan sebuah rekaman, membuat rasa sakitnya semakin lama semakin menyiksa.

Kenyataan pahit yang terpaksa dia dengar dan dia telan bulat-bulat. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya? Kenapa penyakit leukemia itu bisa menular pada janinnya? Kenapa yang menderita leukemia itu harus dia? Kenapa.. Semua pertanyaan itu terus bergulir dalam otak Sungmin.

"Min.. Dengarkan aku.." Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, namun sesering apa Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, sesering itu pula Sungmin menepis uluran itu.

Sungmin menangis terisak-isak. Sakit yang dia rasakan kini berbeda dengan sakit yang biasa dia derita. Sakit ini ada di dalam hatinya, menjalar ke jantung seolah-olah bisa melumpuhkan denyutnya. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha meredam tangisannya.

Kaki Sungmin melemah, tidak bisa lagi menopang berat badannya. Dia menjatuhkan badannya pelan, lalu menangis sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun ikut berlutut di samping Sungmin. Tidak terisak, namun kesedihan jelas terukir dari airmata yang senantiasa mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Siwon hanya terdiam, merasa bersalah atas kata-katanya yang tanpa disangka akan didengar Sungmin, dan menyakiti pria rapuh itu sebegitu dalamnya. Pemandangan yang ada di depannya sangat miris, Sungmin terduduk di lantai sedangkan Kyuhyun berlutut di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua menangis, terluka karena takdir.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kalian ingin sekali mengambil bayiku? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa membiarkan aku bahagia sedikit saja? Kenapa begini.." Sungmin bicara dalam tangisnya. Nada itu lirih, dan sangat pedih.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama, Min.. Hanya itu.." Kyuhyun kembali mengulurkan tangannya, kali ini untuk menghapus airmata di pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan menyentuhku.. Jangan lagi.."

Lagi. Kyuhyun mendapatkan penolakan lagi dari Sungmin, seperti dulu. Penolakan Sungmin selalu menjadi hal yang akan menyakiti Kyuhyun, apalagi dengan pemandangan yang memilukan seperti yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi. Dia tidak bisa menahan kedua tangannya untuk tidak melingkar pada tubuh rapuh Sungmin. Dia merengkuh Sungmin walaupun Sungmin terus memberontak. Dia mengunci gerakan Sungmin di dalam pelukannya, seolah-olah menyuruh Sungmin untuk setidaknya percaya padanya.

Sungmin memberontak, dia memukul dada Kyuhyun dengan kepalan tangannya yang lemah itu. Semakin lama, dia sadar kalau pukulannya bahkan tidak terasa bagi Kyuhyun, sedangkan tenaganya untuk melawan sudah terkuras habis. Sungmin menyerah dalam rengkuhan kekasihnya. Sungmin menangis di dada Kyuhyun, sambil mencengkeram kaos bagian dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut hitam legam milik Sungmin, menghirup aroma yang bisa menenangkan kegalauan hatinya itu. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin, memberitahu Sungmin bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Ada Kyuhyun, ada orang yang bisa dia jadikan sandaran hatinya.

"Kau.. harus ingat, Kyu.. Kalau kau membunuh anakku, aku.. aku akan ikut mati bersamanya.."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ya, ini hal yang sudah dia prediksi. Sungmin akan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mempertahankan bayi itu. Dan merenggut bayi itu, sama artinya dengan merenggut kehidupan Sungmin. Kehidupan Sungmin, artinya kehidupan Kyuhyun juga.

"Jangan lakukan itu padaku, Kyu.. Jangan.. Aku mohon.." jantung Kyuhyun terasa tercabik-cabik mendengar permohonan Sungmin. Sakit itu bertubi-tubi, dan tidak kunjung berhenti.

Melihat takdir yang sedemikian kejamnya bagi mereka, apa Siwon tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Apa Siwon harus diam saja sedangkan orang yang dia anggap sebagai adiknya itu—Kyuhyun—tengah galau karena tangisan orang yang dia cintai?

Tidak. Siwon tidak bisa hanya diam saja. Bagaimanapun, memberikan harapan baru atas kesembuhan dan kebahagiaan pada orang lain adalah tugas seorang dokter. Dan Siwon, sebagai seseorang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi profesinya harus melakukan itu sekarang. Memberikan harapan baru untuk Sungmin, dan juga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak mata kanan Sungmin, dilanjutkan dengan kelopak mata kirinya. Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sungmin bridal style. Sungmin tidak bergeming, dia bahkan tidak bergerak. Dia biarkan saja Kyuhyun melakukan apapun padanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, seolah-olah sedang memberikan isyarat bahwa dia akan membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar. Siwon mengangguk, dia juga masih ragu dengan keputusan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun lalu berbaring di samping Sungmin dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin dalam sebuah gerakan melindungi. Kyuhyun merengkuh lagi tubuh Sungmin sehingga posisi tubuh mereka berhadapan. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajah Sungmin di dadanya, dan satu tangannya membelai rambut hitam Sungmin.

**Ijen ne anhe geu sowon damasseo**

**Geudae himdeuro jimyeon jageun son jabajulkke yo..**

(Sekarang, ada sebuah harapan dalam diriku,

Bila ini terlalu sulit untukmu, biarkan aku menggenggam tangan kecilmu..)

Kyuhyun mulai meyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Sungmin. Judulnya Wish, harapan. Harapan-harapan Kyuhyun atas diri Sungmin. Lagu yang bisa mencerminkan suasana hati Kyuhyun, dan lagu itu Kyuhyun yakini bisa menenangkan Sungmin.

**Geudaeui maeume naega eoptjyo..**

**Heomhan saesangi wonhadeushi ddo honjara mijyo..**

(Aku tidak berada dalam hatimu, kan?

Kau percaya kalau di dunia ini kau hanya sendiri,

Seperti yang diinginkan oleh dunia yang kejam ini..)

Kyuhyun terus menyanyikan lagu itu, lagu kesukaan Sungmin.

Perlahan, hati Sungmin yang tadinya galau menjadi sedikit tenang. Suara Kyuhyun, adalah suara yang paling dia sukai di dunia.

**So easily mamnoha shirin gaseum boimyeon..**

**Wiroga dwae julkkeyo gwaencanhayo**

**Dureopji anhke..**

(Sangat mudah membawa hatimu ke dalam kesusahan.

Namun jika hatimu yang dingin terlihat, biarkan aku menenangkanmu ya?

Jangan takut..)

Sungmin belum tertidur, namun napasnya sudah teratur. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun isakannya sekali-sekali masih terdengar.

**Oh love is strong nollajin mayo mideoyo..**

**Eoneunsae.. Maldo mothal sesangi daga oneunde..**

(Cinta itu kuat.. Berhentilah bermain, dan percayalah padaku..

Dunia dimana kau bahkan tidak bisa berbicara akan segera datang..)

Sungmin menarik sedikit kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajanya lebih dalam ke dada kekasihnya agar dia lebih leluasa mendengar detakan jantung yang menenangkannya itu.

**Neoreul boryeodun**** geu eodu-un gil soge**

**Hemaeda igyeo naendamyeon jogeumshik..**

**Geudae salmeun dallajigetjyo..**

(Kau berjalan mengelilingi jalan gelap yang membuangmu,

Jika kau memulihkannya, sedikit demi sedikit hidupmu akan berubah..)

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya sebelum melanjutkan nyanyian itu.

**Ddaeron jichyeo sseureojyogado eonjena**** meomul su itge**

**Apeseo itneun naega boinayo..**

**You do not cry anymore..**

(Walaupun sesekali aku terjatuh, aku bisa bertahan..

Bisakah kau melihatku yang ada di depanmu sekarang?

Jangan menangis lagi..)

Sungmin sudah tertidur, napasnya berhembus secara teratur. Kyuhyun menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada Sungmin, lalu dia meninggalkan Sungmin di kamar untuk menemui Siwon yang masih ada di ruang tamu.

Siwon sedang duduk sambil memainkan telepon selulernya saat Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa dan menghela napas panjang dan lelah. Ya. Dia lelah karena takdir ini tidak kunjung memberinya kesempatan untuk tersenyum.

"Baru pertama kalinya, aku melihatmu menangis sesedih itu.." kata Siwon sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat ke langit-langit rumahnya. "Bahkan saat ibumu meninggal dulu, kau tidak menangis sepilu itu.." lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Kesedihan terbesar yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya adalah kehilangan ibunya. Ya, Kyuhyun sangat sedih dan perlu waktu lama untuknya agar bisa melupakan kesedihannya itu. Namun saat itu boleh dikatakan dia tidak menangis. Karena apa? Karena orang yang sudah meninggal tidak akan bisa hidup lagi, kan? Kalaupun dia menangis, percuma saja.

Dalam kasus Sungmin, tentu saja berbeda. Cinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dan cinta Kyuhyun pada ibunya bisa disetarakan.

Kenapa Kyuhyun menangisi Sungmin sepilu itu? Karena dia tidak ingin merasakan kesedihan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan karena menurutnya, takdirnya dan Sungmin masih bisa diubah. Dengan usaha keras, dia yakin Sungmin bisa sembuh. Dan vonis mengerikan seperti apa yang Siwon katakan tadi, bisa merenggut kepercayaannya kalau Sungmin akan sembuh.

Kyuhyun menangis karena dia takut. Dia khawatir. Ya, ketakutan terbesar Kyuhyun sekarang adalah kehilangan Sungmin.

"Entah bagaimana lagi.. agar dia bisa bersamaku.." kata Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon bisa mendengar keputusasaan dalam nada itu.

Saatnya bagi Siwon untuk membawa kembali kepercayaan itu pada Kyuhyun, kan? Ya, seperti janjinya tadi.

"Tapi, Kyu.. Dengan usaha keras.. mungkin...," Kyuhyun menatap Siwon intens, "mungkin kita bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin sekaligus bayinya.."

Kyuhyun langsung terduduk tegap. Berita itu bahkan lebih membahagiakan daripada saat dia lulus dari Universitas Seoul dengan prediket mahasiswa terbaik dulu. Detakan-detakan harapan mulai terasa seirama dengan jantungnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya hati-hati. Hanya untuk antisipasi kalau harapannya akan pupus lagi.

"Kupikir.. dengan kerjasama antara aku—dokter kandungan—dan kau—dokter penyakit dalam—Sungmin bisa mempertahankan bayi dalam kandungannya.."

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar, hatinya berteriak-teriak senang sekarang. Dia tidak peduli apakah itu harapan kosong atau bukan. Yang jelas adalah harapan itu masih ada. Sekecil apapun itu, dia masih tetap akan percaya.

"Maksud Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Hanya sekedar memastikan.

"Ya, kita bisa bekerjasama.. untuk Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, membiarkan otaknya mencerna dulu apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Setelah impuls itu selesai diterjemahkan otaknya, dia langsung memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Erat sekali sampai Siwon kewalahan.

"Terimakasih Hyung.. Terimakasih untuk harapannya.. Sungmin pasti akan senag sekali.. Dia pasti akan bahagia... Terimakasih Hyung..." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan airmata saking bahagianya. Ya, harapan itu memang hal terindah yang diberikan Tuhan saat jiwa kita hampir mengering.

"Berdoa saja, Kyu.. Semoga kita berhasil.." kata Siwon. Ya, tentu saja. Berdoa kan? Kalau perlu akan Kyuhyun lakukan sejuta kali dalam sehari kalau Sungmin memang bisa sembuh karena itu. Ya, tentu saja semuanya akan dikorbankan Kyuhyun untuk Sungminnya.

"Kau akan sembuh, Min.. Aku sudah pernah menjanjikanmu ini, kan?"

**~*Rn*~**

**There is one spark of hope left in the grasp, My Dear..**

**And I will give up anything to make this come true..**

**~*Rn*~**

**TBC  
><strong>

Hah.. Chapter 5 selesai juga.. Maaf ya telat apdet.. Author sibuk liburan dan panik karena pengumuman SNMPTN tulis..

Dan karena doa dari reader sekalian di review-review FF yang lain, aku seneng banget sekarang.. Yeiiiy.. dengan perjalanan panjang dari Sabang sampai Merauke, akhirnya aku lulus juga SNMPTN pilihan pertama di UNPAD. Hehe.. Ada yang bakal ketemu sama aku gak nantinya? Hohoho..

Dan karena aku bakalan agak sibuk di tanggal-tanggal tua, sebisa mungkin aku selesein ini FF sebelum aku terbang ke Bandung dan langsung Ospek. Gila... Nerpes juga sih.. hehe.. Doain aja deh semoga idenya kagak mandeg, bisa dilanjutin secepetnya..

Nah, makasih buat reviewnya yang udah ratusan.. Hihi.. Aku seneng buangeeet loh liatnya.. Maap ya kalo Umin gak terlalu tersiksa di sini.. Perjalanan masih panjang, Min.. Siapkan fisik dan mental dulu.. Hihi..

Yasudah, daripada bacot kebanyakan, mending review langsung dah yah.. Cepetnya apdet FF ini tergantung review yang masuk, yah.. suntikan energi gitu deh.. hehe..

KEmaren udah aku publish, tapi hancur sangatt.. Makanya aku hapus, dan aku perbaiki. NAh, bagi yang belum ripiu di chapter ancur kemaren, jangan lupa ripiu di sini ya..

Sign,

Rn.


	6. ATTENTION:

Fanfic ini saya STOP.

Mohon maaf, jeongmal mianhae.

Mungkin bagi yang tau, ada keguncangan di fandom ini (jiahhh)

Bagi yang masih ingin baca, sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban saya, hubungi saja saya di akun FB atau twitter saya, atau PM saja saya. Akun ini tidak akan saya matikan.

FB dan Twitter saya, silakan liat di profil.

.

.

.

Mohon maaf karena kesannya tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tapi justru ini bentuk tanggung jawab saya atas pelanggaran guideline yang telah saya lakukan.

.

.

Terimakasih atas segala pengertiannya.

.

.

Maaf juga atas entri ini, saya tau ini juga melanggar guideline.

.

.

With love and tears (huhu T.T)

-Rn-


End file.
